


Chained

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha healer Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Recovery, Romance, Sweet, Traditions, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Alpha Chanyeol was ten when he first saw an omega.Baekhyun was eight years old then, and he had eyes the screamed for help louder than he showed his pain.Chanyeol would grow up to be a healer, wanting only to heal Baekhyun.Because he’d been in love at the sound of chains.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 21
Kudos: 129





	1. Meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibecomenervous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibecomenervous/gifts).



> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
Baekhyun had been a saved omega.

There had been a movement nearly ten years before in which some individuals and packs decided they needed to “take control” of omegas because of their rare and dwindling population.

Without them, they claimed omegas would die out, their lands would become empty and homes would slowly rot into nothing.

They’d all die.

Said movement involved enslaving omegas.

It was a cruel joke, there was no such thing as a _good_ reason for separating omegas from their parents, or claiming this was for the “greater good,” if anything it was reason to continue unspeakable torment against the small amount of omegas available.

It lasted a year. A year of packs fighting, arguing, protecting if they had an omega that others wanted to _share._

The first time Chanyeol had ever seen Baekhyun, he’d been eight years old.

Chanyeol himself had been ten, and he could remember that day clearly, because it was a bright and sunny day and it was ruined by the sound of chains and heavy steps.

He’d been led outside of his hut by the alpha father to see what was happening, the entire pack was in the center of their home where they’d have bonfires and dance every new moon.

Baekhyun had been little. A small eight year old, naked, covered in grime and looking at his toes that were scraped up and dirty.

Somewhere then, he’d smelled the scent of warm vanilla under all of the dirt and blood. 

They’d come to sell him.

The chain that trailed behind Baekhyun was long and empty and Chanyeol at first wondered why he was the only one left because he was beautiful and _scared._

Until the omega started hissing and biting when the small group of traders tried to unchain him to show him off, he’d flopped onto the stickers in the ground and kicked and screamed and Chanyeol remembered at one point Baekhyun had burst with anger, _You killed my mommy!_

 _That_ was why Baekhyun hadn’t been sold yet, because he was disobedient, and it showed on the marks on his skin.

Chanyeol was glad Baekhyun was, because he’d often wondered _how_ they would prove the omega “worthy” or “fit to carry many children” as they’d advertised without even asking for their Chief, without even asking if they cared for the movement, without even caring to see if they had an omega already.

The group had stormed in as if they had some valid reason to encroach on their territory for a justified cause.

But the movement had never sat right with his pack, regardless that the omega presented was beautiful, was young and had plenty of time to breed them children.

This was no movement to repopulate, but an excuse to torture.

They were an omegaless pack, they were desperate and running on lost time for children.

But it didn’t stop how quickly all of their members had attacked the men.

They’d attacked them, slaughtered them and Chanyeol remembered as Baekhyun sat in a pool of blood that wasn’t his own, the omega cried for the first time in the entire time he’d been ridiculed and exposed nakedly for them all.

The whole time he had been presented like a deer that would be traded during a famine. 

Only he was an eight year old with ribs on show, dirt all over him and a chain that left a scar around his neck still to this day, and he’d been shown as a _breeding omega, rare and fertile._

Chanyeol remembered watching as it took hours for them to remove the chain from Baekhyun.

The child had been forced to sit up for hours on end, a blanket over his lap and helped to eat, but they found the omega had a hard time doing so with the tight collar on his neck.

Nearly impossible even.

Chanyeol was ten when he’d sat on the grass behind a log to watch the adults in his pack scramble to go back and forth to find things to remove the metal; he hadn’t been allowed to watch - he kept being scolded to go back to his hut.

He was a good kid, but he was so curious about Baekhyun and the thick metal on his neck.

He’d frowned and held his chin in his palms as he looked at the blood that was on the dirt where Baekhyun was for a long while.

If the omega was in pain, he didn’t let anyone see because he’d only whined when he couldn’t swallow correctly.

It was welded on, and surely Baekhyun would have died had he gone much longer with it on because it took the omega an hour just to gulp down a bowl of soup and he complained of his throat feeling tight.

Because it was swollen beyond belief when they’d released him finally, it took hours upon hours for the metal to weaken, and when it did Baekhyun’s neck was bloody and swollen double its size.

Proof of how they’d drag him by it, pulled him along, or had strangled himself if he tried to go against their pull.

Chanyeol remembered thinking he had never seen even an alpha so afraid in his existence. 

Baekhyun was only eight, and he had looked at the elder Chief and said: _if you will breed me, I’d rather die,_ even after all the hours they’d spent cooing at him and trying to make him comfortable.

At one point the omega had even fallen into a momentary sleep and his head and shoulders had been held up to make things more comfortable as they tried to remove the collar.

And he _still_ thought they’d breed him.

Chanyeol didn’t understand, he’d only been a child after all, but he understood enough to realize when Baekhyun burst into tears it wasn’t because he was scared, but rather relieved being told: _child, we’re going to have you here to spent the days sleeping and eating all your heart desires._

Baekhyun had to spend over a year in the healers hut, Chanyeol had been chosen by chance to watch over him at first. It was a duty, his daily chore. 

He grew to love it.

The omega was always sleeping or sitting in a wooden tub for hours on end.

Before he had been given a chance to watch Baekhyun personally, he had rolled a woven ball inside to him his first week, to see if he’d notice.

The next day, he found the ball waiting outside the tent, _your turn_ he felt it said and rolled it right back _._

Maybe the Chief knew all along Chanyeol had been playing with him, watching him, maybe that’s why he had been given the job of protecting the omega so young.

He would learn years later that he had been given the task because Baekhyun was too afraid of adults.

It used to be hard to understand to a ten year old alpha.

Even then, Chanyeol had a secret.

He’d been in love with Baekhyun ever since he’d heard the chains.


	2. Help you

At age twenty, it was time Chanyeol found his calling.

His choice though, was one seen as _submissive, odd, unneeded._

A healer.

He’d known he wanted to be a healer since he was three and had hurt his finger on a thorn running alongside his friend Yifan - now the Chief.

He’d been fascinated by the salve placed on his skin by the elder healer and since then he spent as much time as he could helping, and had been taken under the elders wing when he was old enough.

For him being an alpha, it was seen as too _lax._

There were plenty of other jobs he could do or choose from: hunting, fishing, cleaning, cooking, even simply being in charge of training. 

But Chanyeol had not wanted any of those, he found them boring and basic.

Funny when most days he spent just smashing up leaves or berries, not seeing patients for days.

His most prominent patient though, was the one and only omega.

Baekhyun was wanted, people had been giving him jewels, meat, clothing, ever since he’d arrived ten years ago.

Chanyeol found the elders trying to sway a child disgusting given that they didn’t _know_ Baekhyun, they only wanted him as he was an omega.

He was also biased because the omega was his _friend,_ and Baekhyun was skittish more than anything around people.

It took Chanyeol three months of rolling the ball back and forth, he’d sat on the doorway and slowly Baekhyun moved from the corner of the room to the floor, to the rug in the doorway just to be able to sit in the same bed as Baekhyun.

After three months of playing together.

So, no, it was nearly impossible for Baekhyun to fall for tricks like that, in fact Chanyeol found the omega went pale then, and even if he was okay with some of the adults - now elders - he usually found the omega to still look nervous.

Baekhyun wasn’t as outspoken as he’d originally seemed, but with time he’d become more brilliant, more brave.

Chanyeol could recall the omega even knocking a rabbit from a betas hands at one point as a rejection, but he saw it was more _fear_ than all else.

Nobody spoke of what happened to Baekhyun, Chanyeol didn’t even know that anyone _knew,_ because he never brought it up and he spent most of their childhood with the omega holding onto his top during new moons.

Baekhyun was skittish and scared, but _not._ And Chanyeol didn’t find himself trying to analyze his friend.

“Chanyeol…” 

Instantly, he sighed loudly and dramatically earning a tingling laugh from the omega. “What’d you do now?” 

“.. stickers…” 

The alpha snickered, moving the bowls off of the bed, “Why are you like this, Baek?”

He didn’t get a response, but felt a hand curl around his shoulder before the omega started hopping on one foot towards the bed with guilty eyes. 

Very pretty chocolate eyes, Chanyeol gulped.

“Was.. picking berries, tripped.” Baekhyun explained defensively.

“Okay, get on up.” 

Baekhyun stood on one leg before poking his bottom lip out, “Need help.” 

As if exasperated, Chanyeol lifted below Baekhyun’s ribs to help him up with a playful groan, “You're _heavy.”_

“Xing says I’m light.”

Chanyeol chose not to respond because his jaw twitched as he turned around to gather some a cloth and tweezers. 

It wasn’t his business who Baekhyun was hanging out with, he told himself. Of course Baekhyun could hangout with other friends.

Baekhyun was two years younger, had yet to find a spot he liked, but since he was an omega it _didn’t_ really matter if he ever did because he was spoiled rotten.

His golden skin, and round stomach and face were proof enough that he was more treasured than scolded.

“Hey. Bae- stop kicking!” Chanyeol whined, kneeling down and grabbing Baekhyun’s ankles to still them, earning a burst of giggles from the omega.

The alpha frowned and looked up at Baekhyun with a warning look, from this angle he could still see a line of white that ran from Baekhyun’s jaw down to his collarbone.

He looked away, focusing on the array of stickers in the omegas left foot, “You’ve _got_ to stop getting hurt! I swear, I’ve used up all of the rosehip tea on you, Baekhyun.” He whined.

“You should be happy,” The omega claimed, “Because if I’m not here you’d be all alone, Chanyeol! And then we’d never get to see each other!”

It was a lie as Baekhyun and he saw each other _every_ night at dinner, but he knew what the omega was referring to: _you don’t see me much anymore._

It was both on purpose and not.

It wasn’t because of his position he spent a lot of time collecting and concocting.

But it _was_ because he wanted to distance himself. He wanted to try and move away.

Because Chanyeol was aware his position didn’t give him _anything_ impressive. He was a healer, not a hunter.

He wasn’t the best and even if he wanted he probably couldn’t fight for Baekhyun’s affections should the omega ever decide he wanted to take a mate.

Baekhyun never even expressed interest in such a thing, let alone would consider creating a gift and presenting it on the day of exchange.

A day where if you had affections you make them known with a gift.

A day where the pack lines up and those who have gifts line up on the other side to give them.

If accepted, they were courting.

If not, which was rare, it was between the pair to work things out.

Chanyeol had only gone to one, when he was sixteen, because he’d been told Baekhyun would be there with a gift and he was willing to take the chance then.

Baekhyun _hadn’t_ been there, and Chanyeol had been ridiculed by the older boys for being an _idiot._

Because why would the only omega want to court a lanky, clumsy alpha.

He found out later that Baekhyun spent all night chasing squirrels and didn’t even know they _had_ an exchange the night before - Chanyeol didn’t mention it, he tried to forget how transparent he must be to be pranked so ruthlessly.

“Chan. Can we go to the river and pick cattails? I could.. fall in or something and then I’d just have to come back here again.” 

Baekhyun swung his leg out again and Chanyeol growled under his breath over the omegas laughing, pinching his toe, “Only if you stop being such a hassle and stay still, Baek!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a new one~


	3. Heal you

“Chanyeol?” 

The alpha hummed and continued crushing up plants inside his bowl, sweating a bit with the effort combined with the fact he'd been out in the sun all morning collecting herbs.

He felt pathetic to internally grumble about it when _other_ alphas spent hours running and protecting or hunting.

What he was doing was _easy._

Chanyeol hated the way that thought hurt his chest.

_“Alpha?”_

The tone this time was much more urgent, a light whimper falling from pink lips.

Chanyeol dropped the stone in his hand instantly, spinning around and finding Baekhyun in the doorway of the tent, head down and dressed too loosely for comfort.

It was unlike the omega not to have many layers, although shorts were his go to bottoms because Baekhyun thought he was part sloth and could hang inside of trees. 

“Baek,” The alpha fussed instantly, wiping the sweat from his temple quickly.

“It… it’s my stomach again.”

Chanyeol _instantly_ deflated, trying to keep his expression not as sorrowful as he felt because Baekhyun would feel much worse if he just told him the truth.

That there was _nothing_ he could find wrong with him.

He would never dare to undermine the aches or pain Baekhyun claimed to have, because he'd had them since he was a child - always coming sobbing into the healers tent to which his elder teacher would _always_ kick Chanyeol out.

He wished now that the elder would have told him how to heal Baekhyun before he'd passed, but even the omega was tight lipped.

“Come on, omega,” Chanyeol said softly, moving a few baskets off the table and patting it.

Baekhyun was watery eyed and holding his stomach, and it was one of the reasons Chanyeol always _knew_ that even if the pains were not necessarily real - Baekhyun thought they were.

They were enough to make him cry after all.

“Were you playing around this morning?” 

“I..” Baekhyun sniffled and brought his arms across his thinly covered chest. “I went to… go follow the bunnies and then it started hurting.” 

Chanyeol hummed and recognized the crossed arms as him being uncomfortable, likely with his lack of thick clothes, so the alpha turned to grab his own leather coat and lay it on Baekhyun’s chest.

Other alphas kept telling him to stop giving Baekhyun heavily scented things, that they hated to smell _the healer_ on Baekhyun.

Chanyeol continued to, because the omega followed him around anyway, latching onto him and sneaking into his hut. 

Plus, Baekhyun _always_ brought the items up to his nose and snuggled them to his chest and _looked_ like he felt ten times more relaxed.

“Did you happen to trip?” Chanyeol asked softly, rolling the end of Baekhyun’s shirt up to expose his stomach.

The omega used to stiffen up like a tree when Chanyeol had to do this, but now Baekhyun barely even reacted, only his eyes sticking out from the tan leathers. _“Yesterday I did, how’d you know?”_ He muffled into the item.

Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head fondly, walking across the hut towards a small fire that was cooking up rosehip tea. 

He’d give Baekhyun some of the natural painkiller if he really needed it, but the alpha knew exactly how to treat his stomach pain today.

“Well, there’s a scab on your knee.” 

_“Oh.”_

“And, I know you too well,” Chanyeol laughed, shaking his head as he wrung out the hot rag, testing it on his inner arm as he knew Baekhyun was much more sensitive to temperature than he was.

The healer busied silently with puppy eyes on him, warming up some stones and letting them cool before he was bringing them over.

Baekhyun had no idea that this _wasn’t_ really a treatment for anything, but something Chanyeol had made up because he had begun to notice a pattern with Baekhyun’s claims of stomach pain.

It happened when he got really scared. 

“Did you do something on the way here other than chase bunnies?” He fished, placing the warm rocks onto his stomach and the warm rag overtop for trap heat.

Baekhyun moaned a soft noise and Chanyeol saw his feet relax, it wasn’t a treatment, but it sure did calm him down. 

“And you have grass in your hair,” The alpha snorted, bringing a stool up beside the table and plucking some plants out of his curls.

Chanyeol felt too inappropriate looking at Baekhyun’s bare skin for longer than needed, he wasn’t his omega, he wasn’t his mate.

They were just _friends._

The alpha had that told to him many, many times by other alphas and betas that tried for Baekhyun.

He was _just_ a healer after all - nothing to offer but this.

Some sad excuse for _healing. Pathetic._

“Oh, I… well,” The omega scrunched his face up like he wasn’t completely confident in speaking about it, beginning to rub his muddied feet together anxiously. “No.” 

“You know, you bite your cheek when you lie and I can hear it.”

Baekhyun pouted then, bringing the leathers under his chin and rubbing them between his fingers, “I received more gifts.” 

Chanyeol swallowed thickly, but chose just to nod his head even though his chest was feeling heavy. 

Baekhyun was beautiful, he was sweet and full of life - he was _wanted._

Of course he received some gifts, the mating ceremony was coming soon and some were much more obvious about who they wished to mate.

But, the thought stressed Baekhyun out greatly, like now, even if the omega would never accept any offerings. 

The healer didn’t exactly know what to say - if he said _don’t worry,_ it would be brushing off Baekhyun’s feelings; if he said _I can protect you,_ it was a lie when he too was one of those alphas wishing for him.

At least he didn’t want Baekhyun for sexual reasons, he wanted the omega because he loved Baekhyun’s smile.

He loved the way he held his head high and didn’t let others know how much it hurt him to hear comments of the scar around his neck.

Chanyeol loved that Baekhyun found more happiness in laying in the dirt and basking in the sun rather than batting lashes and smiling prettily for other alphas.

He just loved Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol?” 

_“Yeah..”_ He whispered under his breath, hoping he didn’t sound too upset or jealous, licking his lips as he picked at the wool blanket beneath Baekhyun.

Suddenly, the omega shifted, it caused all of the stones to roll off of his stomach and the wet rag to fall down, curling his knees up and laying on his side to look at Chanyeol.

“Alpha, can I tell you something?” 

“You don’t need to ask me that,” Chanyeol sighed dramatically as he leaned down to pick up the items, hearing the omega giggle a tiny bit at the mess he'd made.

 _“Okay,”_ Baekhyun had a hand pressed to his lips, fingers messing with them as he pressed the leather down with his elbow. “I don’t think this works.”

Chanyeol frowned in concern, in his worry reaching over to press a hand to Baekhyun’s stomach, “Do you have swelling? Hold on, breath in really hard, maybe I can feel it.” 

Baekhyun just giggled really hard and the noise made Chanyeol freeze, warm palm sprawled on a soft layer of chubbiness, but all the omega did was move his legs down a bit so he could feel around.

As if he wanted Chanyeol to be able to touch him if he wanted, to check on him.

“I think… I think I just feel better coming in here with you.” 

Chanyeol gulped, feeling the warm chocolate eyes staring at him as he removed his hand and pulled down his top, biting the inside of his cheek as he stood up to grab the leather and pull it over Baekhyun’s body down to his curled up knees.

He looked _cute._

Little, eyeing him with a soft look, feet poking out a bit. 

“That… that makes me really happy, Baek.” He whispered, “That you feel comfortable with me, I admit I don’t think the pains are something… _real._ Do you want to tell me something about them?”

Baekhyun didn’t look sad at all knowing that, as if he'd already known, he sniffed into the table and pressed his fists under his chin like he’d be taking a nap before he shook his head. “Not now.” 

Chanyeol nodded and turned to make a move for the tea, because _what the hell,_ Baekhyun liked the taste of it and it’d let him relax enough for a nap.

Nobody needed to know that they were running a bit low, only Baekhyun came in the hut anyway.

But a cold hand grabbed his tunic and Chanyeol turned back around thinking Baekhyun changed his mind, leaning over when the omega tugged on his top.

Baekhyun hadn’t changed his mind about talking, but Chanyeol was surprised when the omega reached over and wrapped arms around him to hug into his stomach.

It was strange, Baekhyun didn’t normally want to be _this_ touchy when he came in.

_“I think I’m safest with you, Chanyeol.”_

There was a million different ways the alpha wanted to take that statement, but he didn’t have a response and instead just picked twigs out of the omegas hair until Baekhyun’s arms loosened and he found Baekhyun had fallen asleep just like that - leaning off the table and clutching his top.

”You don’t know how happy that makes me feel to hear, little flower.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to add new scenes like these, if you guys have an suggestions ~ throw them at me!


	4. Teach you

Feasts.

They occurred twice a month while on other days the meals were usually made and set out in the center of the pack for people to come and go as they pleased.

But feasts were celebrations.

Of what? Chanyeol only knew it had to do with prosperity and the moon, he didn’t care for fine details.

_“You ever wonder what it would be like if we still had the movement?”_

Chanyeol frowned and turned his head to the side to listen in on a few teenagers.

_“Damn. We’d be getting laid all the fucking time!”_

His hair stood on end because there was _one_ omega here, the sweet omega that was plopping onto Yifan's knee to receive bites of food from the Chief, smiling on his mouthful.

Yifan and Luhan weren’t people Chanyeol felt necessarily threatened by, in fact, he felt better that out of everyone else Baekhyun tended to go to them for attention when nobody in the pack would refute giving the omega food and keeping him well fed.

Both because they were a mated pair, but also because he’d much rather it be the Chief and Luna because overall it was _their_ choices with what was wrong within the pack - they could choose to change Baekhyun to a breeder at any moment.

But they _wouldn’t_ because they saw Baekhyun as their child regardless they weren’t far apart in age, and Chanyeol knew that.

And these fucking _teenagers_ had no idea what the “movement” really was.

They were far too young. They were far too stupid.

They weren’t _old enough_ to remember what it was like.

Being the youngests in the pack, Chanyeol should appreciate the teenagers a little more, but he couldn’t find it in him to when they were so crude and speaking about matters they had no clue of.

They should _respect_ Baekhyun and omegas should they ever come across one _ever again,_ on the very rare chances.

Chanyeol was pissed and played it off as interested as he turned in his seat to drag it closer and invade the three teenagers circle.

“You know, Baekhyun is the first omega I’d ever seen in my life,” He said, feigning to want to be in the conversation.

“Really?” Soonyoung wondered, a young thirteen year old and the youngest in the pack.

Chanyeol nodded, leaning forward like he had something incredibly pressing to say and making the three lean closer too, because he was an _elder_ to them, and they’d listen. “Yes. And you know what else?” 

The three stared in complete interest as if he was telling a children’s story and they were toddlers.

“During the movement your parents were killed.” He said blatantly, “Your _mother’s,_ omegas were killed - we found you in a ditch, Jinsung, and Yifan found both Soonyoung _and_ Minjoon in the mountains alone and covered in blood with your omega mother slain beside you - so next time you try to _think_ for even a second that the movement was anything to be proud of you remember that - remember that it was supposed to be strengthening omegas, to provide, but tell me - how do you treat an omega that won’t mate? That refuses and tries to rid themselves of strangers’ children? Tell me.” 

“You.. I-I don’t know..”

Chanyeol shook his head, “You _beat_ them. They were beaten and starved and _raped._ The movement was no cause for _joy,_ it was no “celebration” and it certainly was no _mating nor sex._ So when you look at Baekhyun and you think: _I wish there was a movement to provide for my selfish needs -_ you remember that there were no choices for people like him. They were raped and attacked and forced to carry strangers children and _killed._ Do _not ever_ say things about the past lightly when things are not _fixed.”_

He knew he just scared these teenagers horribly, but he truthfully felt it was needed as their trainers obviously weren’t doing a fair job at giving the truth light.

Chanyeol was just _tired_ of alphas seeming they are in charge, as if they had priority.

“Ch- healer, we’re s-sorry…” Minjoon stuttered, voice shaking.

He clicked his tongue and stood up to move his chair way, “Don’t tell me that. Just next time you see Baekhyun out, maybe see if he needs _help._ Give him flowers and treats as an apology. Your words don’t hurt _me,_ they hurt him.” 

It was _good_ to tell them the truth now, because it made them _feel,_ to realize the expanse the false movement was.

It was abuse under the disguise of _revitalizing the population._

Still to this day there were omegas out there, probably being slain, abused, tortured.

Chanyeol felt selfish to think this, but he could only be glad that wasn’t Baekhyun.

“Chan- alpha! Alpha!” 

He breathed easier when Baekhyun was dashing over, a vine wrapped around his brown locks and a beaming grin on his face as he fell down onto the log beside Chanyeol. “Alpha, feed me?” 

Chanyeol chuckled and leaned over to grab his half eaten chunk of meat from his bowl to peel a piece off to hold out for Baekhyun.

Feeding the omega wasn’t new, it was affectionate and common, but Baekhyun’s peachy lips brushing his fingertips instead of accepting it into his own hand _was_ new.

Chanyeol felt his ears burn but Baekhyun just continued smiling with his cheeks puffed out, making a small humming.

“Are you having fun?” Chanyeol blabbered.

The omegas eyes turned into crescents as he laid his cheek down onto Chanyeol's shoulder and pressed his leg into the alphas, “I am now, Chan.” 

Chanyeol licked his mouth and while it wasn’t uncommon for Baekhyun to rest on him, it was uncommon for him to do so in front of others and without an excuse. 

“Have you been drinking that juice Jongdae made?” He worried, feeling Baekhyun’s forehead softly.

Baekhyun stared at him blankly for a moment before smiling really wide, “I haven’t had a drop, alpha. Feed me?” 

Chanyeol laughed and reached for his bowl again, taking a small piece out for the omega when Baekhyun pouted lips and brought it over into his own lap, accepting the bite blindly.

”Now for Chanyeol,” The omega cooed, tilting his head to the side in a way that made the scarring on his neck look painfully stretched.

“What? Huh.” He was shaken for a moment because Baekhyun didn’t normally try to feed _anyone,_ he was the one that went running around to be fed. “No, no it’s fine-“

”You don’t want me to feed you.” Baekhyun pouted his lips, bringing his shoulders down a bit.

Baekhyun had no idea what kind of emotions he was playing with, and Chanyeol didn’t plan on telling him because he just knew the omega would take advantage of his fondness.   
  
“Okay, okay - look, don’t be sad. I’m hungry too, Baek.” Chanyeol hurried, leaning over his lap to try and catch the omegas eyes, he did with a soft grin, “I’m starving really.” 

Baekhyun quickly stopped pouting and giggled up a storm, pressing a piece of meat to the alphas lips.

Even when Chanyeol reached for the bowl back the omega just sent him a scolding look and pressed fingers to his mouth everytime he fed him a bite.

”You’re a really good alpha sticking up for me like that, Yeollie. _Thank you.”_ The omega cooed suddenly, smiling with his eyes. 

“You heard that?”

”I try to listen for you all of the time, alpha.” 


	5. Save you

Chanyeol was walking through the forest, a basket in his grip with a variety of berries and plants inside.

He was running low on herbs and with the seasons changing rather quickly he’d need to start stocking up on them sooner rather than later.

He’d been running around the forest for a good hour.

And now, he was hearing odd noises behind him and was beginning to wonder if he was being followed.

The alpha bent down to collect some moss from the bottom of a tree when he heard a small squeak, barely noticeable unless you had the hearing he did.

He froze, chewing his lips for a moment.

Suddenly an object bonked him on the head and he hissed, grabbing the spot before eyeing the acorn with irritation.

There was another squeaking noise before suddenly the trees over his head were crackling and Chanyeol jumped up when a pair of legs slipped and a tiny yelp sounded.

At first he was on alert, a stranger following him into the forest - until he noticed the bandage on the person's foot, the cookie-like scent and sighed.

“This must be why you’re always hurt! You’re not a monkey, you know!” He yelled, watching the omega wiggle for a moment.

Baekhyun huffed, panting and trying to get a leg back over the branch causing his leather shorts to ride up.

Chanyeol saw the smallest sliver of the omegas bottom and flushed all the way down to his chest, dropping his things, “Hold on! Hold on! You’re going to get hurt!” 

_“Alpha, help!”_

It caused all of the hair on his body to stand up at the scared yip, his chest rumbled the smallest bit before he was rushing over and grabbing the omegas hips.

It caused Baekhyun’s bottom to be _right_ in his face and Chanyeol attempted not to indulge himself in the sweetness of his scent within that area. “Let go! Baek, let go!”

_“Going to fall, alpha! I-I’m going to fall!”_

The omega sounded near tears and it was doing all sorts of bad things to Chanyeol's heart.

“Let go!” He barked an order that made Baekhyun’s entire body sing and relax before he added softly, “Omega. Baek, come on, it's okay. I got you.” 

It was probably the fact he’d voiced Baekhyun rather than the coo, but either way Baekhyun dropped his grip and fell into Chanyeol's arms with his eyes squeezed shut. 

The alpha sighed in relief because it was a rather big fall for Baekhyun’s little bones, omegas weren’t _known_ to have that layer of muscle to help in incidents, but everything Chanyeol ever learned of their anatomy and health was purely based on his elder.

“Thank the moons,” He whispered, sitting down on the grass with Baekhyun in his lap, “What were you _doing?_ You could have gotten seriously hurt, Baekhyun. No wonder you’re always in the healing hut.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes shot open, a small whimper crawling up his throat when he uncurled his fists and held them up to Chanyeol's face, “Alpha, it _hurts.”_

He had an array of tiny scratches on his palms, harmless, but they likely stung a lot.

Chanyeol frowned and scratched his back and leaned over him to get his basket, “I think I have som-“

“It hurts too bad,” Baekhyun teared up, watery eyes begging, “Alpha _please_ going to take too long to work with medicines.” 

He knew Baekhyun was probably milking it, that these were just _scratches_ and he’d once seen the omega get bitten by a snake and not cry about it until he was getting a leaf placed down to draw out the venom and snuggled into his shoulder to cry.

But if Baekhyun was in _pain_ that wasn’t okay at all even if it was small.

“Okay, sh, it’s okay.” Chanyeol whispered, grabbing his fingers to lick softly over the scratches. 

Baekhyun gave a shaky head nod, bottom lip poking out a small bit, “Alpha heal it.” 

“I am, it’s okay. I’m healing them,” He assured.

In the back of Chanyeol's mind he had walls trying to build up, _why are you doing this? He’s not yours. His future mate will be mad if he knows Baekhyun once had an alpha clean his wounds._

But he wiped it clean because whatever future mate Baekhyun chose better understand that this omega had been through too much to say _no_ to when it came to pain.

Chanyeol didn’t know anything of Baekhyun’s torture, but it was _enough_ that he knew don’t ever touch his neck - that was inappropriate anyways - don’t ever touch his exposed skin, because he’d heard the omega cry in the tub once and had checked on him.

Baekhyun had only been cleaning himself, but he was _crying._ He didn’t understand back then. 

Don’t ever mention anything to Baekhyun about the movement - but that was only common sense because he never _tried_ to. 

“I… I was going to attack you…” Baekhyun whispered, leaning his head so it was tucked under Chanyeol's chin and along with the move came a whiff of sweets. “Going to play, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol laughed, massaging his thumb over the healing wounds to press his saliva deeper, and knew Baekhyun would smell of tree sap at least for a bit because of him. “What are you? A bear? You going to take me down, Baek?” 

Baekhyun giggled, curling his fingers around Chanyeol's thumb and fake growling loudly.

It sounded more of a purr more than anything, but it made the alpha smile all the same.

“I’m sure you could have taken me down, little bear.” Chanyeol laughed, “You want to play now? I have time.” 

“No.” 

Chanyeol raised a brow because Baekhyun and not playing didn’t get along.

“Going to take a nap,” The omega said, turning his head to press his face into Chanyeol's neck.

The alpha straightened up like a stick, hands going limp but Baekhyun had one trapped on his by holding onto his finger. 

If Baekhyun wanted to touch his neck then so be it.

Chanyeol just couldn’t bring himself to risk touching Baekhyun’s even if he wanted to.


	6. Remind you

Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was ridiculously beautiful.

He wasn’t alone in that thought, it was just common sense others noticed, but he was pretty sure he saw beauty a bit differently.

Rather than taking in Baekhyun’s body and the way his long tunic stopped at his thighs, or how the omega was spread out on the ground that exposed way too much, Chanyeol considered other things beautiful.

Like the way the sunlight hit his messy hair was more than beautiful, or how Baekhyun’s occasionally got irritated by the grass and rolled onto the leathers covering the dirt, but two seconds later went right back to the grass as if the Chief hadn’t _purposely_ made a clean area for him to play.

Baekhyun was beautifully strange, and that was perfectly enchanting.

“Hey, Chanyeol?” 

The alpha quickly snapped his head to look away, knowing he’d completely just gotten caught staring, “Yeah - listening, Sehun.” He said quickly.

The younger alpha snorted at him, and Chanyeol had half a mind to throw the bucket of water to his left at him. 

Of course he would not do that because he’d _always_ had a weak spot for the alpha since he was little and scrawny, much like how Jongin used to give him this toothy grin and Chanyeol wouldn’t say a word when they did something bad.

_Stupid puppies._

“Yifan told me to keep an eye on Baekhyun today.” 

“Okay.” Chanyeol said simply, shrugging.

Sehun rolled his eyes at his obliviousness, shoving his arm a bit, “I need you to keep an eye on him instead, I want to make my mating gift.” 

_Oh._ Chanyeol licked his mouth and thought about what he’d been planning to do today, trying to find something that was very important.

Not because he _didn’t_ want to watch Baekhyun, the omega got in so much trouble, but because he knew he _shouldn’t_ want to watch over him.

He came up empty and could only release a dramatic sigh as he rubbed his shoulder.

 _“Thanks, healer!”_ Sehun chirped, cackling as he turned to walk away. 

Was he really _that_ obvious?

Probably. But it didn’t matter when Baekhyun had zero interest in mating in general - let alone with a healer.

Chanyeol grumbled under his breath as he stood and pulled his clothing from the bucket of water they were soaking in to lay out in the grass to dry.

He spun around at the sound of heavy steps.

It wasn’t that Chanyeol didn’t trust other members of his pack with Baekhyun - there were plenty of people the omega hung out with all on his own.

 _But,_ a big thing about those people was that they were _betas,_ or alphas that had legitimately played with them since they were little and trying to catch frogs.

So, in a way, Chanyeol didn’t _fully_ trust anyone that Baekhyun had never spoken of to be around the omega, because if there was even a _sliver_ of a chance of something occurring then he wouldn’t take the risk.

Chanyeol just didn’t want them to have a chance to talk to Baekhyun. He didn’t think they deserved to suddenly want to talk to him, or try to do _more._

“Baekhyun.” He called as he raced over, uncaring if anyone was _going_ to even approach Baekhyun, but he worried.

The omega propped his chin up on his hand with a confused noise, a cute thoughtful look on his face before he noticed who was coming and beamed with full cheeks and pearly teeth. “Alpha, hi!”

 _“Hi,”_ Chanyeol laughed and moved to take a seat cross legged in front of Baekhyun, leaning back onto his palms. “What are you making, baby bear?” 

Baekhyun squeaked an excited noise, sitting back onto his knees so quickly that his top - basically a dress - pulled up dangerously close to his hips. “Oh, goodness! So much, so many things, Chanyeol! I have _this, and this!”_

Chanyeol was listening to his ranting, it was difficult for him to ignore it anytime Baekhyun spoke, but he had to reach over to fix his outfit only because it was distracting.

Baekhyun shouldn’t be allowed to be this pretty.

_“- these, that, and oh! Here!”_

The alpha suddenly had a nose full of a handful of flowers, likely ones from the meadow that the exchange occurred in seeing as the wildflowers were a variety of colors.

He snorted and gently pushed the omegas hand back, “Very beautiful, Baekhyun. What are you making though? I see that you have beads and flowers, but for what?”

 _“Oh…”_ Baekhyun mumbled, nodding his head up and down before turning to a leather pouch beside him, “I like flowers, alpha.” 

“I know that. Flowers are very pretty.” 

“I know you know!” 

Chanyeol scrunched his nose with a chuckle at the omegas cuteness, watching Baekhyun pull a flower crown from his bag. It was a little smashed from being shoved in, but the orange flowers made the healthy tan of the omegas skin shine brighter.

Especially when Baekhyun placed it on his head and smiled like it just lit up his entire day to wear such a thing, curling hands onto his bare knees awaiting praise.

Because Baekhyun _always_ got a lot of praise.

“Wow,” The alpha smiled and laughed as he reached over to fix one of the flowers that was close to poking Baekhyun’s eye because it drooped down. “How beautiful. Are you going to make everyone crowns, or are they for you only?”

“Did alpha want one!” The omegas eyes went wide and he giggled as he flopped down to his front again, reaching for a pile of vines by Chanyeol’s crossed legs. 

It wasn’t really a question, and he seemed more than excited to finally have something to do, so Chanyeol just hummed and agreed silently.

In fact, they didn’t even speak for another few minutes as Chanyeol picked through the plants Baekhyun had in a pile, clicking his tongue and separating ones that had thorns because the omega was just _so_ accident prone.

If he hadn’t come over, there was no doubt Baekhyun would’ve been sulking to the healing hut with a handful of thorns. 

“Do you like sky color or tree color?”

“You can make it however you want and I’ll wear it for you,” Chanyeol offered quietly.

He knew he shouldn’t be so gentle with Baekhyun - it was one of the things he’d grown up being teased for, _too submissive, too weak, not alpha enough._

Chanyeol wasn't the best at the most basic of things alphas were tasked to do, but he was pretty sure he cheered Baekhyun up _way_ better than the omega ever seemed with anyone else.

Just the other day the Chief commented on it, and Chanyeol denied it to the moon and back because there was no way Baekhyun was happier with him than with Yifan or Luhan, he always smiled like he _was_ the sun then.

Apparently, others saw things differently.

“I think sky color on you would be so nice, alpha.” 

“Then I think so too, little bear.” 

Baekhyun giggled and looked at him for a minute, holding his head up and resting on his elbows with a circle of vines in his hand before he started shuffling closer.

Not thinking much of it, Chanyeol continued his sorting and tossing the dangerous plants away when he felt a warm hand on his calves.

“Chanyeol will look pretty with flowers on.” Baekhyun cooed as if he wasn’t completely squirming his way into Chanyeol lap as if it was the most common thing in the world.

“Wh-Baekhyun, what are you doing?” He worried, sucking in a breath and quickly pulling Baekhyun’s legs into his lap with the omegas body because he knew someone was going to get a peek up his outfit if not, and that was disrespectful. 

Baekhyun should be allowed to wear what he wanted without worrying about things like that - it was incredibly rare for him to not be bundled anyway. 

“Cold, I’m cold, alpha.” 

Chanyeol didn’t think he felt cold, and Baekhyun was smiling really big when he wrapped arms around him and let the omega shuffle around to lay on his chest.

“I guess it’s okay then.” 

“Yeah, I don’t want to be sick forever again.” Baekhyun mumbled, a small smile on his face as he blinked sparkling eyes at Chanyeol. “Remember?”

 _Hell,_ Chanyeol could never forget all the time Baekhyun spent as a child sick. He couldn’t forget even if someone tried to knock it out of him.

“I know, Baekhyun,” He whispered into the omegas forehead, shifting to lean his chest into Baekhyun and holding his body tighter as he laid his chin on his hair. “Now, what about those flower crowns? Which flowers do you like using best? Since you’re the best at making them, I need you to teach me to do them better.”


	7. Tell you

“Chan…” 

Chanyeol hummed before dropping the bowl onto his small table, walking to the door of his hut, “Hey. Get in here before you freeze.” He ordered, gently pulling Baekhyun’s sleeve. 

The omega was all decked out in a full fur coat and a hat over his ears that smelled slightly gamey and he assumed it was probably new.

Chanyeol couldn’t help scrutinizing it and wondering if he could make a _better_ one for the omega.

He knew that it was more likely Yifan and Luhan made it for Baekhyun than a courting gift though, because the omega wouldn’t have accepted. 

“Lu wouldn’t let me leave without..” Baekhyun sniffled a bit and wiped his nose on his sleeve, “.. being a blanket.” 

Chanyeol snickered and stepped back to stir up his deer soup he had going over the fireplace, and he wanted to say they did a great job because he wouldn’t have let the omega out in this cold weather without being a complete bundle either, but he knew Baekhyun’s pouty voice that said he needed to agree or the omega would go on a rampage.

“I caught a deer today, I can make you a lighter coat,” Chanyeol said instead, both _bragging_ and puffing his chest out, because he really didn’t hunt often.

He missed the way Baekhyun smiled into his rabbit fur scarf as he plopped down onto the bed in the corner of the wooden hut.

Baekhyun always came to his hut and Chanyeol truthfully had no idea why because it was lopsided, it wasn’t as even as others nor as pretty and the roof had a small leak because when he built it at age sixteen Sehun, a younger alpha, had accidentally brought him the wrong kind of leaf coverings but Chanyeol felt too bad to point it out and it left a small gap when he put it together. 

He always figured it was probably because Baekhyun didn’t have a hut and lived with the Chief and Luna for safety measures, even though he knew the omega liked it and felt safe there because the couple were very particular of who exactly goes in and out of Baekhyun’s room - not that the omega was really there often. 

His hut was admittedly large though, tall and long because Chanyeol was a large alpha.

At least he had _that_ going for him.

“Chan, can I tell you something?” 

“Sure, little bear, I’ll get you a bowl of stew too.” He said softly.

“Hungry, hungry…” Baekhyun cooed, flailing his arms to try and get his coat off.

Chanyeol smiled to himself and knew Baekhyun was _always_ hungry. 

He quickly gathered two bowls of stew and removed his pot from the fire to rest and cool off some more, going about his business with brown eyes in his back and the sound of feet swinging back and forth and hitting the wood logs that held his huge bed occasionally.

Baekhyun _really_ needed to be careful because the omega was injury prone even just _sitting still._

“I think I might have some juice for you from last time somewhere…” Chanyeol mumbled as he set the omegas bowl down, “It’s _hot,_ don’t be an animal, Baek.” He teased at the omegas' quick move to snatch it and likely scarf it down before whining - after it was gone- that he’d burned his tongue because it’d happened before.

“It’s okay, I want to tell you something,” Baekhyun said instead, making longing eyes at his bowl before moving over to sit against the wall and tugging the blankets all the way up to his chin.

Chanyeol mused the omega must be spoiled rotten to come into his home and just take over everything.

But he didn’t mind at all, he just smiled and sat down by where he could feel the omega wiggling his toes beneath the blankets.

“I’m listening,” He said, blowing at his own stew.

Baekhyun whined and Chanyeol rolled his eyes fondly, blowing on a spoonful and leaning over to give him a bite.

The omega looked all kinds of excited despite having an entire bowl for himself and held Chanyeol's wrist still to chew up his bite with a pretty grin.

Really, any sort of look on Baekhyun was _pretty_ and it was so unfair that Chanyeol was so affected.

“It.. kinda sad, it’s a secret, okay?” Baekhyun said a few moments later.

Chanyeol frowned and set his bowl on the floor, “Go for it, Baek.”

Baekhyun looked much more uncomfortable then, like he actually didn’t want to say a thing at all.

He pulled the blankets so they were just under his nose and slunk down below the covers, bending his knees up to his stomach. “I.. want.. want to tell you things.” 

“You can tell me anything,” Chanyeol whispered with a worried expression.

The omega though, rolled onto his other side to face the wall leaving Chanyeol to stare at his back. “When I.. I was skinning a fish, they came and grabbed me.. I didn’t know.. was just on the river and then I heard a yell and my mommy ju..”

Chanyeol sat frozen because he didn’t ever ask to hear about these things, much less knew if Baekhyun _ever_ tried to talk about it.

“... he tried to help, they chewed him up.. killed him..” 

“Baek, we don’t..” Chanyeol swallowed hard and found his foot through the blanket to pat, “You don’t need to talk about it, it’s been a very long time.” 

“.. they dragged me.. by.. my.. I have a bald spot.. here..” 

His hand came up to a spot on the left side of his head and Chanyeol would have never noticed such a thing if not pointed out because it was _tiny._

But Baekhyun had to live with so many reminders.

“I was taken to mountains, we walked for.. ten days and they fed me snow only. I-I hate snow, _hate_ the snow, I _hate it.”_

The alpha did know as much because Baekhyun stayed by the bonfire or inside during such a season, but it was common for people not to like the cold so he _assumed_ that was it.

Baekhyun sniffled and Chanyeol climbed up the bed to worm between the wall and the omega to see the tears, but didn’t say _not_ to cry, because that was Baekhyun’s choice.

“.. when got the.. the collar..” Baekhyun whispered, bringing fingers up to his throat, “.. said it was _too tight, please,_ but they tightened it and said not to be loud and they…” 

“Sh, hey. Hey..” Chanyeol crooned, sitting up on his knees to hug Baekhyun when the omega burst like a waterfall, “Baby bear, that’s enough for now, okay? Let’s just nap. You want to nap? We can take a nap together like when we were kids, Baekhyun.” 

He didn’t need a verbal response, because Baekhyun digging his cheek into the blankets was enough.

And he wondered what brought up Baekhyun’s need to tell him when he’d had ten years to do so - or not tell him at all.


	8. Hold you

Chanyeol hadn’t heard from Baekhyun in two days. 

That didn’t sound like that long to a normal person, but for  _ Baekhyun  _ that was a very, very long time for the omega not to come bursting into his hut or trailing after him when he went to pick herbs.

So, Chanyeol was suspicious because it either meant the omega was up to something, or Baekhyun was sick.

He was going to check the second option now.

“Luna,” He interrupted as he walked up to the Chief’s hut, knowing they wouldn’t mind too much as the door was open. “Have you guys seen Baek?” 

“He’s not with you?” Yifan commented, cleaning up what looked like said omegas clothing.

Chanyeol knew how distracted Baekhyun could get, so he wasn’t surprised the omega had a small trail of clothing leading from his room. “What? No?”

“He told us he was with you.” Luhan answered, the Luna slowly looking more worked up before he had a full on worried look and looked at his mate,  _ “Yifan.”  _

“That  _ lying puppy,”  _ The Chief growled, eyes narrowed, “I told him not to go into the forest alone anymore - not since he hurt his foot.” 

They sounded more scolding of Baekhyun than anything, but Chanyeol was  _ concerned. _

There were a million and one things that could happen to the omega all alone in the forest.

His heart was pounding in his ears as he turned to rush out of the doorway.

_ “Chanyeol!”  _ He heard the Chief yell after him, but he was already running into the dense and nearly dark woods.

What was Baekhyun  _ thinking?  _ It was nearly dark and he was still out here.

Chanyeol had a bad feeling - he just  _ knew  _ the omega would not stay out this late, it wasn’t like someone who was so sweet he couldn’t sleep unless he made sure to say goodnight to everyone. 

“Baekhyun! Baek! Baekhyun!” 

Chanyeol had tree branches nearly hitting him in the face, nearly stumbling over roots as he rushed towards the meadow the omega was always found in. 

There was a faint cry to his right, one that he nearly didn’t pick up if he hadn’t been absolutely full of adrenaline before it got louder and more scared, frantic.  _ “Alpha! A-Alpha! Help! Help!” _

Baekhyun cried  _ help _ for many things - things like getting stuck too high in trees, tripping, slipping into the creek, and even for simple things like wanting to be wrapped up as tight as possible in furs.

But he didn’t  _ ever  _ overuse this tone, the fearful and frightened pitchy sound, it was terrifying just to hear.

The smart thing to do, would be to call for help, because Chanyeol was  _ well  _ aware of what he was good at, and the list was very small.

But he was too anxious, too worried, he ran  _ right  _ to the noise.

Baekhyun was in the top of a tree, eyes squeezed shut and sobbing, arms and legs wrapped around the bark and holding like his life depended on it.

And it  _ did,  _ because there was a bear standing just below him, not necessarily trying to reach towards him, but it was digging through the omegas leather pouch. 

The bear  _ would  _ attack him should Baekhyun come down though, and that was far more of a blaring worry for Chanyeol rather than the items Baekhyun would be losing to huge brown claws.

He swallowed and felt his hands shake with anxiety as he grasped his hair.

Any other alpha would go for it - right at the throat and it would be a clean kill  _ and  _ a huge meal.

Chanyeol was not a fighter though.

But he was a good thinker.

“Baekhyun, stay up there until I get away!” Chanyeol screamed, earning the animals attention  _ and  _ the omegas.

Baekhyun’s wide, wet eyes stared at him before he started shaking his head quickly. “N-No, Yeol!”

He was so afraid it was nearly hard to make out his yelping, but Chanyeol forced himself to with a deep breath, “You stay back, don’t follow me!” He yelled at Baekhyun although looking at the bear.

It seemed more interested then, making rumbling noises at him.

The best way to get a predator's attention was to run, at least that was all instinct, so Chanyeol didn’t have to think twice before twisting and beginning to take off the opposite way of their pack.

_ “Alpha noo!” _ Baekhyun wailed, a sharp, piercing, scream that Chanyeol was sure would send the entire pack out here. 

He just had to keep running, bears were incredibly quick for animals of their size, but fortunately for him he was part wolf, and those instincts were much more motivated to survive knowing that Baekhyun was at risk if he didn’t succeed.

He didn’t need to get the bear that far, he only needed to get it far enough out that it would be unable to track him back. 

The deer swarmed a small area of land to the East that they always hunted during summer, it seemed a good place where scents would be too jumbled for the bear to be able to follow.

Chanyeol didn’t even feel tired, the adrenaline in his veins was making him pay more attention to the roots in the ground, the branches that could hinder him winning, it made it hard for him to feel his lungs burning.

The bear was  _ loud  _ behind him on the other hand, it roared and the heavy animal’s paws smacked onto the ground and shook the Earth.

_ Just a bit more, a little closer- _

Just then, there was a loud whistling through the air as Chanyeol approached the clearing.

Loud and pitchy, unable not to be heard.

Chanyeol gasped for breath as he stared at Yifan, taking in the sounds of a struggle behind him. 

He nearly fell to his knees to pant, but the Chief just smiled at him, wide and proud although Chanyeol had done  _ nothing  _ but run off. It showed how horrible a job he did when his pack was taking the bear for food behind him, and all he could do was to wheeze. 

Just the fact they had gotten there so quickly and were able to cut them off showed how incompetent he was.

“You,” Yifan laughed, the hunting wraps around his hips his only cover as he stepped towards Chanyeol and grabbed his shoulders, “Such a good alpha.” 

Chanyeol wanted to disagree, he could have, but all he could make out while panicked and wide eyed was,  _ “B-Baek-hyun.”  _

“He’s still there. He said you told him not to move, and he hasn’t.” The Chief looked like he knew more, but Yifan always kept things to himself, pinching the nape of Chanyeol's neck with a short laugh and letting him go, “Still crying though.” 

He didn’t need to say anymore, because at those words Chanyeol was already turning to jog back, at a much slower speed than the sprint before, but still fast enough that he needed to catch his breath.

Chanyeol could practically hear Yifans laughter behind him and he couldn’t place it - was he mocking? Proud? 

He had no idea, it wasn’t exactly like Chanyeol knew what people thought of him behind his back other than the people who have said they blatantly do not approve of him. Healers were considered  _ unimportant  _ for a group of alphas that rubbed dirt into wounds most of the time.

Even when Chanyeol had stitched up a huge bite in a hunters arm before all he'd gotten was grumbling glares and refusal of the painkilling tea he’d offered.

He wondered why his elder healer had never warned him of this treatment by others - but knew that the man would have likely wanted him to make his  _ own  _ choice, not a choice based on others views.

A sigh left his mouth as he approached the area Baekhyun had been in, eyes shooting to the top of the tree but the omega wasn’t there.

His heart began to pick up again, “Baekhyun?”

_ “Alpha!”  _ The omega cried as he popped bloodshot eyes from around the back of the tree, “Alpha!” He screamed, climbing to his feet quickly, “I didn’t move! Just like you said!”

Chanyeol wouldn’t have given a care in the world of Baekhyun had ran back to the huts instead - anywhere that he was safer than with a bear wanting to bite his feet - but he grinned through his heavy breathing and rushed to meet Baekhyun halfway.

“Are you okay? Petal, you’re okay, right?” He fussed, cupping the omegas face and brushing a palm around the back of his head and face.

Baekhyun just smiled brightly and sniffled, nose rubbed raw and tear stains all over his pink face, there was no telling exactly how long he’d been getting harassed by the animal, and yet he looked cheerful already. “I didn’t move.” 

He was searching for something by repeating and Chanyeol had a good feeling it was praise as Baekhyun clung into his torso.

“I know. Good, that was very good, omega. You were so good, Baekhyun.” The alpha approved, giving his body a hard squeeze and sighing into Baekhyun’s forehead before gently separating him, “I was  _ so  _ worried.” 

“I was so worried about  _ alpha,”  _ Baekhyun commented, pouting his lips and opening his fist up like he wanted to latch onto him again. 

Chanyeol was too busy being frantic though, his entire body was growling every moment he wasn’t looking the omega over to check for wounds. 

“Hold on- let… I need to check, I-I… give me a second, baby bear.” He ordered softly, dropping to his knees and looking at his skin. 

The omega giggled shortly, like he thought it was hilarious. “I said I’m  _ fine,  _ Yeollie.” 

“I know, but my wolf won’t leave me alone until I check.” Chanyeol explained, carefully rolling up the end of Baekhyun’s shorts just to check the soft skin that was visible. 

There were a few small scrapes, likely from the bark cutting into his flesh, but Baekhyun didn’t seem to care at all, he just smiled hard. “Chanyeol? Did you hear me? I said I listened to alpha and stayed put. I was so good, huh?”

_ Goodness,  _ Chanyeol chuckled breathily and placed his forehead on the omegas hip, it really was not funny, but he felt like it was just so  _ weird  _ of Baekhyun to sound so excited over this.

“Oh, Baekhyun,” He laughed and was only a small bit surprised that he felt his tears finally beginning to fall as he clutched the omegas hand and gave it a small yank. 

Baekhyun dropped to his knees with an excited chirp, as if this was any other day that he was going to learn about plants or steal all of the covers on Chanyeol’s bed. “Good, right?”

Chanyeol shook his head and smiled through tears as he reached over to collect Baekhyun and pull him closer to his chest, petting down his disarrayed mess and the faded clip of beads in his hair. “You’re  _ so  _ good. That was such a smart move climbing that tree, you little squirrel, you’ve done  _ so  _ good today, Baekhyun. Alpha is recognizing that you did good, is that what you wanted? I know you did very well, now let me hold you for a bit to calm down.”

_ “Alpha did very well too. Good job, alpha. I knew you’d come, Chanyeol.”  _


	9. Love you

“Are you going to the exchange?” 

Chanyeol pursed his lips and rolled towards where the door of his hut was being pulled open, “Why is everyone coming in here today?” He whined, “Yixing came in and threw a new robe at me and then left.” 

Luhan snorted but continued inside the hut as if he owned the place, taking a seat on the stool by the fire to give Chanyeol a raised brow.

The alpha pouted as he climbed out of bed, he knew he was seeming rude as he was in the presence of the Luna and should be more cordial, but this was also _Luhan,_ a beta, whom he had once watched beat a flower with a stick when he was twelve because he said it embarrassed him in front of Yifan by tripping him.

Truth was it was Jongin that had tripped him, but Chanyeol was not about to out the little alpha boy that had begging eyes.

Now he would do it in a heartbeat though because Jongin was now a little shit and he blamed it on him hanging out with Kyungsoo who smacked people if they annoyed him without explanation. 

“Why would I go to the exchange?” Chanyeol asked with a roll of his eyes, snatching a wooden sculpture from Luhan’s hands to place back by the fireplace, sighing.

“You don’t want a mate, Chanyeol? You’re nearly twenty one. It’s time.” 

Chanyeol only had one person he’d ever wanted to mate in the history of his life so he laughed under his breath, “Not interested.” 

Luhan didn’t reply for a good minute and Chanyeol could hear him messing with a bowl of rocks the alpha had _just_ polished because Baekhyun said he wanted to make jewelry with them, but he’d chopped up his fingertips on the sharp edges and Chanyeol was tired of having to see the omega in pain.

So he’d promised to do it himself.

“What about Baekhyun..” The beta muttered off handedly, as if a normal thing to wonder.

But it _wasn’t_ and it hurt.

Chanyeol felt his heart was ripped out because of course he wondered as much.

Of course he’d wondered if the omega would accept him if he made him a nice bracelet, maybe a bouquet.

But then he was always reminded of when he’d fallen for the sick prank, when he’d stood waiting for hours as others paired off, and he stood tall.

Lanky, thin, arms draped in his nicest leathers that had uneven edges because he wasn’t good at skinning. 

It was cold and he waited for hours until it was just him left, and then he’d been ridiculed.

_The omega couldn’t possibly want you, not with those ears!_

_You can’t even chase down a mountain lion and think you could protect him?_

_Baekhyun? With you? You’re known as the alpha that picks flowers! What a joke!_

What a joke indeed.

And he knew that if he went Baekhyun would just have piles of gifts at his feet, maybe from even the group of alphas and betas that had ridiculed him when they were children.

They were kids, he didn’t hold it against them, but that didn’t mean he forgot. 

And he’d _lose._

“You’re kidding, right?” Chanyeol laughed dryly, “You of all people know me, me who can’t even build a proper hut! I can’t even kill deer without feeling terrible! I can’t fucking skin fish without being disgusted! What- and you think Baekhyun deserves that? Me? I -I’m a healer, not anything more or less.”

“You’re an _alpha.”_ The beta scoffed, pointing an angry finger, “You have a deer right here- I can _see_ it, you can hunt, if you feel bad then that’s only because you have _feelings,_ Chanyeol! It doesn’t make you any less than who you are, what you are! You were made an _alpha_ so that makes you a fucking alpha! You just want Baekhyun to settle with anyone? Huh? Just to accept someone who just wants him to flaunt an omega! 

He’s _scared_ of that, you know that! Who else would protect him better than you? You fucking lead a bear away from him a week ago! You carried him to the healer when everyone else left him alone because he had been _scared_ of too many people! _You’re_ the one that takes care of him, the only one he let’s take care of him and you can’t _connect the dots?”_

“Get out,” Chanyeol ordered, tears in his eyes as he pointed at the door, “I don’t care who you are Luhan, Yifan can come bark at me all he wants, but you have no right to just c-come and do this to me.” 

Luhan’s face dropped and he stomped as he stood up, face angry and irritated, “As Luna I’m ordering you to show up, Chanyeol.” 

“Or _what?”_

“Or.. or Baekhyun will never get to love someone, isn’t that punishment enough?”

******

Chanyeol didn’t go to the exchange.

Well, not purposely.

He’d truthfully just been letting off his steam all day and had overused all his wood.

It was too cold out these days to sleep nights away, it was freezing and he’d waited until he had no other choice but to drag his sulking self out of the hut to go look for more.

Of course, that wasn’t what happened at all.

What happened was him getting jumped by Yifan with a hand on the back of his neck as if a child and wordlessly being dragged to the meadow a few minutes walk from the pack area.

He whined and begged, _Yifan, please don’t make me. Please, don’t. I’ll start crying._

The Chief didn’t care and it probably had to do with him not following Luhan’s orders but he hadn’t spoken a word as he dragged Chanyeol along.

Chanyeol wasn’t even _dressed_ correctly. He wasn’t in his finest robe, he wasn’t wearing tribal beads - he didn’t _have_ a gift on him.

He just was _himself_ . _Nothing._

And Yifan knew he’d never try to fight out of the grip because it was scolding and this was the Chief and even if they were friends first there was a level of respect he needed to follow.

So when he was shoved into the meadow of grass his first instinct was to whimper and turn to grab Yifan's shirt to give his best puppy eyes, “Don’t make me.” He pleaded.

Yifan had looked mad the entire time, but Chanyeol assumed it had to do with his disobedience than anything, until his face was smoothing out and he was petting his head softly.

Chanyeol nearly thought he was getting out of it.

“How dare you treat my child like this,” The Chief said, voice neither a hiss nor a coo, but in between and still fond. “He’s been here _hours,_ and you’ve kept him waiting. Was this how you felt, Chanyeol?” 

And that was it, Yifan pet his cheek before turning around to walk back toward the pack and Chanyeol whimpered because he hadn’t gotten his way.

Maybe they wouldn’t notice.

Maybe he could lie and-

_“Alpha?”_

Chanyeol swallowed thickly and felt he must be going insane because there was no way Baekhyun came out to the meadow.

_“Chanyeol? Alpha!”_

It sounded so giggly, excited and Chanyeol had to swallow his denial because he could hear the long flower stems and grass moving behind him.

He stood up and turned around.

There were still people out here, despite it being hours since the exchange started, new couples were speaking to the side and he nearly smiled when he noticed among them were Zitao and Sehun because they deserved it finally.

But he couldn’t focus on much more than the little omega stumbling through the tall grass that went up to his knees, dressed fully in a gorgeous white robe, a ring of colored flowers as a crown on his hair and nothing but a pair of animal hide shorts on.

_There was no way such an offering was for him._

Not possible in the slightes-

 _“You came!”_ Baekhyun cried just before Chanyeol saw his robe get snagged on a bush of weeds and ran the short distance to grab his shoulders so he wouldn’t go tittering over onto his face. 

“Ah, careful! Careful, Baekhyun!” 

The omega didn’t seem embarrassed in the slightest, bouncing on the grass with bare feet before Chanyeol was blessed with the sight of his flushed face, his nose pink from the cold and his lips were slightly trembling. 

He wasn’t _dressed_ for the weather and Chanyeol was readying to scold him. 

“Alpha! Alpha- Chanyeol!” Baekhyun giggled and smacked his chest in an excited way and did an entire jumping spin, bouncing on the tips of his toes and dirtying his pretty robe by jumping around so much.

He’d seen the omega _plenty_ excited in his life. Hell, Baekhyun got extremely excited over food. 

But not like _this,_ not handshaking excitement and such loud noises, chirping and purring mixes of his surprise and happiness.

“Baek-“

Before he could continue Baekhyun was flopping onto the ground, pulling his robe over his chest with pink fingers and digging into his outfit to pull something tiny out.

It was a leather strand, but once Baekhyun stopped his hands shaking with excitement Chanyeol could see that there were flowers pinned to one side around a small wooden chunk. 

It was carved with a bunch of tiny flowers.

The flowers would die eventually, they’d wither and be removed, but the wood would be perfectly fine.

Chanyeol didn’t _feel_ perfectly fine right now.

Because there was no way this was Baekhyun who was traditionally setting it near his feet, but untraditionally just sitting on his bottom instead of his knees as was customary. 

That was fine because Chanyeol wouldn’t want him to hurt his bare knees anyways, let alone _believing_ the situation.

To _hell_ with traditions and Chanyeol was supposed to say whether he would accept it now or not, he wasn’t supposed to be sitting down on the grass and handing it back to Baekhyun. “You want to be my mate?” 

Baekhyun turned a bright red, fingers fiddling with the ends of the leather and looking at his pink toes, he nodded.

And Chanyeol teared up, “I- oh, I.. _Baekhyun._ Yes, yes, put it on me, of course. Yes.” 

_“Really?”_ The omega awed, popping up onto his knees.

Chanyeol really hadn’t ever wanted anything more and as soon as Baekhyun was sitting on his knees and tying the necklace around his neck, he was pulling the omega down into his lap, hugging him tightly, “Yes. I- always, Baekhyun. Want you, I want you.” 

Baekhyun released a noise only he had ever been able to make, a scratchy, nearly chirping noise, but it meant he was really happy, squeezing his neck with a million muffled of _alpha, alpha._

They weren’t supposed to be doing this, the tradition was whoever had an offering goes to their knees, silent, they look at the floor so as not to guilt the other into it, they place their gift and wait.

If accepted, they’d take hands and walk off - not hug on the ground in the cold or sniff insistently at each other as if indulging themselves.

“Oh - you’re freezing, little bear, you’re cold. Freezing, I’m sorry I took forever, I’m sorry.” Chanyeol worried, quickly standing and lifting Baekhyun under the arms, “Let’s go warm up. My poor mate, let’s sit by the fire.” 

Baekhyun was all giggly and squirmy, likely because the last time Chanyeol carried him anywhere he was merely a child and the other kids just left him in the forest when he’d started panicking and he found him while on a trip to collect plants for his elder healer.

“Alpha!” He cooed, tilting his head and blocking Chanyeol's vision with a sweet smile, “Chanyeol.” 

The alpha grinned, really his smile had never left his face, “I know, me too! Me too, petal.” 

He got an omega hug that was nearly choking in response.


	10. Kiss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentioned child rape, mentioned self harm, abortion, violence against a child
> 
> Keep in mind they are wild and do not abide by our morals, so all of these ideas differ between packs so some of these might not necessarily be bad in this universe, that’s why there is hesitation about the topics

To say others were surprised or jealous of their mating would be an understatement.

Chanyeol couldn't give a _fuck,_ he truthfully couldn’t care less of their shock or envy, because he had _Baekhyun,_ and that’s all he’d ever wanted.

Plus, by the next morning when they’d both fallen asleep by the fire in Chanyeol's hut on the rug, they went to get Baekhyun’s thing and Yifan and Luhan had _already_ had everything packed up and ready for them to bring to Chanyeol's no - _their-_ new home. 

Because they had always known and were more than happy to give Baekhyun over so long as he was safe and happy, even if they treated the omega as if he was their own child.

But, there were still steps Chanyeol was nervous to take though, even if Baekhyun _wasn’t_ nervous at all but overexcited and giggly.

He’d ran a bath for the omega, poured in water from the fire to make sure it was warm because it was so cold outside and Baekhyun wanted to go play.

Chanyeol had as much time as he needed off, should anyone need a healer they’d have to deal with Taemin, the secondary and much less knowledgeable healer.

Of course he’d never leave the beta without instructions and made sure to make it clear that he could get him should he ever need help while Chanyeol was bonding with his mate.

“Chanyeol, I’m done.” 

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun knew they had steps too, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous.

He was extremely nervous still, hands shaking as he unpacked the omegas things.

He had so much stuff, but that was fine because Chanyeol had the perfect amount of space for Baekhyun’s things as he was a minimalist and Baekhyun was a hoarder.

“Okay, petal, just give me a moment.” 

_A moment to collect myself._

He’d never seen Baekhyun naked since he was a child, since he was small and dirty and terrified, not the bundle of hugs and flowers he was most of the time now.

He knew he’d be different - look different - of course he would. 

But as his mate it was his job to take care of him, at least for a while to be very meticulous and caring extra about little things such as his clothing and making sure he was fed and cleaned well. 

Chanyeol knew with omegas things were a bit different, he’d need to do more than say an alpha and alpha couple or an alpha and beta pair.

But Baekhyun had always been the type to come to him for all kinds of help so it didn’t feel too far off from what he and Baekhyun normally did, even if they were _hugely_ different.

After a deep breath, Chanyeol was grabbing a cloth from beneath a shelf and walking to the other end of the hut where the omega was chest deep in the tub, moving water through his fingers as if it was entertaining despite it _just_ being some water.

Baekhyun was just _cute._

“Time to go play, omega?” He asked to hide his nerves.

Baekhyun smiled, teeth pressing into his bottom lip and releasing an excited screech as he noticed Chanyeol coming over, putting his hands on the rim and standing up.

Chanyeol was right and even though he wanted to look away from Baekhyun’s nudeness because that’s what he felt he’d need to do, he was reminded they were mates now and it was more disrespectful if he’d look away - make Baekhyun feel unwanted.

So he looked, he knelt down to start drying him off and trailed his eyes over his skin.

He’d never been this close to his naked skin before, and he noticed more than he’d liked to because it wasn’t _clear_ or free of things Chanyeol wished it was.

But scarred in different colors, and he didn’t need to ask why.

It didn’t make him any less desirable.

“Beautiful, Baekhyun,” He cooed, wiping the cloth down Baekhyun’s hip and making sure to be careful over the thinner, red scarred skin near his thighs. 

“Really?” The omega whispered.

Chanyeol frowned at the tone and looked up to see the omega with his lip between his teeth, nervous with water dripping from his hair.

“Of course. Of course. You’re beautiful, you’re so beautiful, little bear,” He soothed, pressing a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s thigh as proof before standing up to dry his hair. “My pretty omega, so pretty, pup.” 

He saw Baekhyun look more relaxed at the _pup_ than the actual compliments and smiled, pushing his curls through the cloth, “My pup now, hm? You’re my pup.” 

It was an older endearment, not really heard between newer couples and he found it adorable that out of everything he liked such a thing.

“My.. daddy used to call mommy that..” He whispered.

Chanyeol sucked in a heavy breath at the mention of his parents because he himself didn’t really know where he was from as with many of the other younger alphas and betas - they were mostly found and taken in, which is why they had a children’s hut and even the _alpha father_ named Minseok who lived with the children.

But they hadn’t had children in so long that the children’s hut was all empty except the three teenagers they had left.

Baekhyun must have had a smaller, family dynamical pack before everything, and it made it much worse remembering his mothers cruel death.

“Yeah? It’s very sweet,” Chanyeol soothed, lifted the omega from the tub to move near the fire so he’d dry a bit faster, setting him beside the fireplace and standing to get some clothes to bundle the omega in.

One of the _pluses_ would be he could now dress him all up in his clothes and have him smelling of him. 

He was sure Baekhyun would like that.

“I.. remember.. when I was little my daddy was killed by a moose.” Baekhyun added, “I was really small then.” 

“I’m sorry, pup, I’m sure he must have loved you so much.” 

“Yeah. Mommy said so too.” 

Chanyeol smiled because even though it was _sad_ and heartbreaking, Baekhyun was very good at making you feel what he was feeling, and he sounded more reminiscent than sad.

He gathered a long tunic and a pair of Baekhyun’s own wool bottoms as he knew his would be much too large along with some woolen socks before trudging back over to take a seat beside the omega, eyeing the fire reflecting on his skin before sliding the top over his head. 

“Chanyeol?” 

“I’m always listening to you, Baekhyun.” 

The omega grabbed his wrist to stop him before he could put bottoms on him, “Is my body disgusting you?” 

Chanyeol’s entire face changed into one of concern, “What? No. No, why would you think something like that? You’re very beautiful. It’s cold out, pup, we just can’t go until you’re dressed up.” 

Baekhyun didn’t answer right away, only lifting his hips off of the ground to allow the bottoms to be pulled over his hips and the tunic to be fixed properly down to his knees, lifting a foot to make things easier for Chanyeol to slide socks onto his feet. 

“Have you ever kissed someone before?” 

“No.” Chanyeol murmured, rubbing his hands over the soft wool on Baekhyun’s feet, bringing them into his lap as he leaned back against the wall, “Have you?” 

_“Maybe.”_

The alpha swallowed and watched Baekhyun stare at the fire before the omega added very quietly, “I promise I’ll be a good mate to you even if I’m not pure.” 

Chanyeol expected tears, waterworks, any emotion at all, but the only person of the two of them that felt near tears was him. “I know, Baekhyun. I know you’ll be very sweet and we will take care of each other,” He soothed, massaging over his feet.

“I didn’t mean to,” Baekhyun whispered, “But.. I..they..” 

“You don’t - Baekhyun, I don’t need to know. You're pure, petal. You are. As far as I’m concerned you are. You’re perfect and I’m not complaining at all that I finally get to love you, because I’ve _loved_ you and nothing you can say will change my mind.” 

“See.. that’s.. I knew it had to be you.” Finally there were tears sitting on the edge of Baekhyun’s eyes, “When.. when we were kids there was a group of betas and they said _omegas should be untouched,_ they weren’t even talking to me but I didn’t know it was bad.. I-I didn’t know. Only.. only Chief and Luna and elders know because.. cause I had to be treated.. and- and I’m scared - Chanyeol, what if I’m no good? I’ll be dirty. I’m dirty and what if they found out? Nobody would play with me.. I.. had to take medicine for two years because kept.. kept.. bleeding and-“

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol cried, because he had no idea.

Of course once he was older he suspected, he worried, he wondered.

But Baekhyun had spent so long inside of the healers tent when he arrived he hadn’t known much more than he was sick and they were treating him because he was _very sick, Chanyeol, you can’t come in randomly, okay? Baekhyun has some things to do and can’t have friends in all the time._

He was no longer naive when he was older, he knew the omega had been raped and Baekhyun had been nude, he’d been beaten, but Chanyeol always just had more hope than anything that the things he knew didn’t apply to Baekhyun because he’d been so little and a child.

Because only sick, sick people would do things to others, and it must have made them the worst of all to do things to children.

“I know now it was a baby. I _had a baby_ and if you don’t want me anymore p-please don’t tell anyo-“

“No. No. No. Pup,” Chanyeol sat up to grab him, pulling him into his lap even though Baekhyun wasn’t crying much.

He had a lot of time to accept things.

“I was too small.” The omega said, tears dropping emotionlessly down his face, “I didn’t even know what mating _was,_ I just sometimes.. I just passed out because of my collar or they pulled too much or they held too hard and.. I -I don’t remember any of it I don’t remember it. Really. I was always unconscious, but still.. I-I was really hurt because I didn’t know I'd been raped. I was little and woke up in pain but I was _always_ in pain so I didn’t even know.. until I came here and then.. they.. I just.. had to.. they just said I’d been bleeding and it _wasn’t normal_ but I thought it was. _They_ said it was. That it was a good sign. 

So Chief said if I-I wanted to try to keep it and I didn’t understand and I killed it - I killed it, Chan- I-I jumped off a tree, you remember? When I was outside for.. for air and then I jumped, it wasn’t an accident.. I was too small, it hurt- it still hurts sometimes - I didn’t- it’s _dirty_ and I didn’t want it - I killed it- I..” 

Chanyeol did remember that, because Baekhyun had been there for only two days and he remembered the old Chief screaming and it woke everyone up.

Yifan had carried Baekhyun inside, he’d found him like that and told everyone Baekhyun wasn’t hurt at all but had slipped.

Of course Yifan would know, he was the next generation Chief, he had access to such information.

And when he rolled the ball under the side of the healers tent he didn’t see it roll back out until days later.

He’d killed what would have been a child, but he was very much _right._

He’d been too small and sick, and even if it was a child Baekhyun wanted it would have killed him to give birth so young.

Was it sick Chanyeol was only glad Baekhyun didn’t remember his own rape? That he’d rather the omega just know he was in pain than have to know exactly what occurred? 

Because he was. He was very glad as he’d rather the omega not know and only know the aftermath than have to deal with such a thing as an alpha knotting him and screaming at him, forcing him to do things.

And he was young. He was a child and didn’t even understand what was happening but still knew it was _bad_ that the entire event was bad and Baekhyun probably didn’t know why, but felt he needed to get rid of the potential fetus.

Chanyeol didn’t know, he couldn’t possibly understand, he couldn’t pretend to understand the feelings Baekhyun had to carry with him all the time. 

And he just loved him, it was all he could do, all he was.

He just loved him.

And this didn’t change anything because Baekhyun knew he was _different_ and he wasn’t going to ridicule him or be disgusted by his situation.

“Baekhyun, omega,” The alpha was crying much harder than Baekhyun as he pet the damp hair from the omegas face, “I _want_ you. I want you and I love you and I _don’t_ care about that. I don’t, okay? Can’t you tell? I’ve never lied to you, pup. And I’m not starting now so give your mate a big smile and we’re going to go play outside like you wanted and _never ever_ call you dirty again. Right? Because it wasn’t your fault and nobody thinks so. And I’m going to love you so much you’ll have trouble knowing what it’s like to be _scared_ again. I promise, I promise and I swear and if I could I would just restart everything for you, but I can’t so I’m just going to love you, okay? Is that enough?” 

Baekhyun whimpered and launched into his chest, fingers embedding into his hair, “Want that.” 

“I _love_ you. I love you and I’ve _loved_ you,” Chanyeol promised, kissing his nose as he grabbed his face in his palms, “But you knew that? Didn’t you?” 

Of course he did, because it was so obvious, but the omega instead sniffed his running nose up, “I- I said maybe because I don’t know if they did, but I can’t remember it.” 

“Then you can kiss me and tell me what you find out.” 


	11. Comfort you

“To the bus to the bus!” 

Chanyeol snickered at the omega latched onto his wrist, gladly being yanked along even if the ground was slightly frozen and slick.

At least if Baekhyun went falling he could catch him in an instant.

“Pup! We’re going to slip - hey, hey!” 

Chanyeol reached over to grab Baekhyun’s waist and the omega squealed, boot covered feet lifting from the ground and kicking excitedly.

“You little squirrel! It’s slippery! Ah, you’re so accident prone, baby bear!”

In response the omega just kept laughing, looking down to watch his feet dangling off the ground as Chanyeol awkwardly carried him on his front.

The alpha had found rather quickly that Baekhyun liked to take advantage of his newfound approval of touching.

The omega was touchy, he wanted a lot of hugs and cuddles and  _ really  _ liked to be held.

Things that for the past ten years they’d kept to a bare minimum.

On Chanyeol's side it was because he really didn’t know how to treat omegas - did he treat them the same as anyone else? Did he need to play easier with them? Was it inappropriate to play with them the same?

Through the years he’d learned Baekhyun was more a rough player than he was, he whined and yelled up a storm when someone took away his toys or ruined their games.

But still, even if Chanyeol always treated Baekhyun the same as everyone else, on a certain level he  _ didn’t.  _ Couldn’t. 

Because he never saw anyone else how he saw Baekhyun, even when they were little. 

He refrained from touching too much, being too hopeful, always keeping more to himself even if Baekhyun liked to be in his space when they got older.

Because that felt appropriate.

Now that he didn’t have to - that they were both on the same page - it was like a dam had broken and all of Baekhyun’s need for his attention came flooding out in more than waves - tsunamis.

Chanyeol didn’t blame him, because he felt  _ exactly  _ the same.

“That, Baek, is a  _ truck.”  _ Chanyeol snorted as he set the omega to the ground, “It’s not a bus, little bear, it’s a truck - I wonder what humans were doing out here. It’s a good few hundred miles from any towns.” 

The alpha shrugged a bit in confusion, but this thing looked so  _ old  _ like it’d been here at least fifty years.

It was so rusted it was impossible to tell the color it once was.

He wondered how Baekhyun found it so far away from camp, worried what the little omega had been doing, but knowing Baekhyun he probably was just on a journey in his own world and hadn’t realized he’d gone so far.

“No!” The omega cried and jumped onto the back, in the flat bed area, the entire thing creaked and Chanyeol watched a squirrel go running out from under it, “It’s a bus! On the bus! On the bus!” He jumped on the decaying metal.

It very much was a  _ truck,  _ Chanyeol had seen one when he was very small and their pack was still looking for shelter, they’d walked through mountains and saw a humans home and one of these things was there, all shiny and blue and a very different style.

But still the same.

“Whatever you say, petal,” Chanyeol laughed, climbing into the back too.

He found that it was much too cold for Baekhyun to really be playing around so much on it, but wouldn't tell the omega that, instead he pulled on the fox fur scarf around Baekhyun’s neck to get his attention and pulled his coat tighter around the omega.

Because he knew Baekhyun still wanted to play, but he at least wanted to make sure he was tucked tightly.

“Can reach the trees if I stand up on it, wanna see, alpha?” Baekhyun breathed into his face with a pretty and hopeful smile as Chanyeol tied the strings on his coat together tighter. 

Chanyeol really didn’t want him to stand on anything, let alone on this cold and nearly frozen truck.

But Baekhyun sounded really hopeful, looked it too, as if such a thing was meant to impress him.

“Okay, but only for a second, okay? Don’t want you playing up there too much, Baekhyun. You’ll get too cold and sick or fall-“

“That’s why my mate is a healer!” The omega giggled, sliding past him to start climbing on the hood of the truck, tossing his knee up.

Chanyeol smiled at that, but felt his entire being shake with anxiety watching Baekhyun slide up on his knees before very dangerously standing on top of the hood.

It really didn’t make too much of a difference, but the omega looked really proud when he reached up and the tips of his fingers brushed the branches of a tree. “I’m tall, Chanyeol!” 

Fond was the  _ only  _ word Chanyeol could use to describe how he felt as he leaned onto the hood with his elbows, “Yeah? That’s very high, baby bear! Taller than alpha even!” 

Baekhyun giggled and once Chanyeol noticed his light stepping stomps of excitement at the praise sat back instantly and put his arms out, “Come on, Baek! Let’s play down here now before I pass out!” 

Really, it was so obvious why the omega was always hurt. He tended to just drift his mind elsewhere, distracted easily, but not in a completely unaltered way, but one that let him just  _ not think  _ for a while.

For Baekhyun, it was likely best to not think sometimes.

“Alpha, alpha, Chan!” 

Chanyeol had an armful instantly, laughing and taking a seat on the rusty and creaking metal to sit Baekhyun between his legs and hug his upper body to his chest where things were warmer. “Let’s stay out here just for a little and then go drink some warm tea, what do you say, pup?”

Baekhyun released an agreeing noise before sitting up and promptly pressing his cold nose into Chanyeol's cheek, leaving the alpha to tsk at how cold he already was and cup his ears to make sure they weren’t too cold so soon.

“Really happy.” 

“Me too,” Chanyeol smiled, “Me too, Baekhyun. I’m very happy with you.”

“Want.. want you to always be with me all the time and wished.. wish…” Baekhyun frowned a small bit before meeting his eyes, “Wish all alphas and betas were like you.” 

Chanyeol wanted to say he wished exactly the same, that he wished Baekhyun never had to experience what he did.

But something about it didn’t feel quite right given he was an alpha himself and hadn’t ever experienced the same as Baekhyun had. 

Never in a million years could he compare or otherwise even process the amount of fear Baekhyun must live through on a daily basis, and if he verbalized his agreement in a way he felt it would give his omega too much false hope.

Because even within their own pack there had been some shifty business going on, there had been much older alphas attempting to go after Baekhyun even when he was a child, all because of who he was -  _ what _ he was.

It didn’t matter if nothing amounted, or that Baekhyun used to just hang around the other kids so much that it gave him a bit of protection from wrongful urges of elders, it was the event itself, the  _ intentions _ of elders that still sat wrong in Chanyeol's chest.

“I’ll tell you this,” He murmured, petting his thumb over the corner of Baekhyun’s eye, “I’ll  _ never  _ hurt you or force you into anything at all, not even to sleep or to bathe, or.. to even just play. If I won’t even force you into little things like that, then there’s no way I could force you into  _ huge  _ things. Because what’s my job, petal?” 

Baekhyun licked his lips and tucked cold hands beneath Chanyeol’s top, “To protect me.” 

“That’s right, pup,” The alpha grinned and pressed a rewarding kiss to the corner of his mouth, “To  _ protect  _ you. That’s right, and I’m  _ going  _ to.”

“Alpha.. I..” Baekhyun laid down on his chest, throwing his legs over Chanyeol's hips in order to snuggle closer, his bottom resting flush on the alphas lap, “...they hit me really hard, because I’m very loud and sometimes people came by us, and sometimes they’d make me drink that juice Jongdae makes to go to sleep.” 

There wasn’t much he could say because everything that came to his head sounded like a lie.

_ It’s okay. _

_ You’re safe. _

_ You never have to worry. _

Because these were lies given the context of what Baekhyun  _ was  _ and his life would be full of worries until all talk of the movement passed, until such an idea was long forgotten.

But just because their pack didn’t have anything to do with such torment didn't mean other packs had similar ideas.

_ Something  _ was happening to omegas after all, something bad, potentially dangerous, because even in ten years Chanyeol had never seen another, never passed by one. 

He wasn’t a hunter, so he didn’t leave much if at all, so he’d only heard stories from others and they’d seen maybe three omegas before within nearby packs and they hadn’t seemed to be abusing their omegas.

But still,  _ three  _ out of how many alphas and betas? Hundreds. Hundreds. 

There were sixty two people in their pack including the teenagers and the elderly and  _ one  _ Baekhyun.

One to sixty two was  _ nothing. _

“Alpha isn’t a fighter,” Chanyeol whispered, “I’m not a fighter, you know that. I’m not a hunter, I’m not a fisherman or a scavenger or something helpful really, but I’m a  _ healer.  _ I help people, I can save them, but I’m not scared to kill someone for you, Baekhyun. I’m not scared to fight if I need to and I  _ will  _ if anything ever happens to you. I’m going to heal you and also protect you, so don’t be afraid when you’re with me, petal.” 

Despite the waterworks the omega normally played up for his attention and to get what he wanted, it wasn’t a normal thing.

He didn’t normally cry much, but recently they had a lot to discuss. 

Baekhyun had stories he could finally tell someone.

So Chanyeol didn’t think it was dramatic of how much the omega had been crying lately and brushed tears away with his thumb without anymore words.

“Wa-want-“ Baekhyun hiccuped, fingers shaking Chanyeol's jacket collar back and forth before just deciding to take matters into his own hands and lean down to catch his lips.

Neither of them knew how things should go, how to kiss, but they’d been working on it lately, and Chanyeol felt they were both learning to do a good  _ fucking  _ job at it because it calmed Baekhyun down nearly instantly when he cupped his head to kiss him back.


	12. Keep you

“Baby bear, pass me a nail please.” Chanyeol requested, wiping the back of his hand across the sweat on his face.

What he heard first with a loud squeal, yet as he looked down into the hut he was on top of, Baekhyun was still sitting there.

He snorted because they were supposed to be redoing the lopsided roof because it was a good bonding session, but Baekhyun had the attention span of a puppy, and as soon as Chanyeol told him he couldn’t be the one climbing on the roof, he’d been uninterested.

“Baekhyun, petal?” He laughed and grabbed the edge of the open roof of the hut to peer inside. “Little bear?” 

_“Yes, alpha,”_ Baekhyun chirped without even looking up from his lap, spread out on the rug with bowls of different tools next to him. “I’m making us pretty things.” 

The alpha sighed fondly, although he was tired of going up and down the ladder he’d never say that.

Chanyeol just carefully climbed back down, and by the time he was moving the ladder and opening the door he was greeted with Baekhyun holding a single nail up and smiling widely.

“Ah, did you ignore me because you wanted a hug?” Chanyeol laughed, taking a seat on the floor and opening his arms for Baekhyun. 

The omega giggled and shuffled closer instantly, nuzzling under his arm and laying over his lap.

Chanyeol just laughed and pet his hair as Baekhyun began to sniff all over him, smoothing fingers gently over the thin skin across the omegas scar. “What are you making, buttercup?”

Baekhyun snuggled into his ribs more before pulling back with a grin, scrunching his nose as he pressed into Chanyeol’s chest, _“Pretty things.”_

“Yeah?” He beamed and pet back Baekhyun’s hair before grabbing his face and pressing a firm kiss to his mouth, “Nothing can be prettier than my omega.” 

Giggling, Baekhyun released him to point at the area he'd been in moments before, crawling on his knees to his messy rug of things, “Come see, my alpha.” 

Chanyeol hummed and looked over his mates back for a moment, eyeing the gentle curve of his spine, it was cold out now, yet Baekhyun had been adamant on only wearing a thin top despite their roof being only half on.

He suspected it was just an excuse to whine for cuddles at the fireplace.

“What’d you make, Baek?” The healer asked, pulling the edge of Baekhyun’s shirt over his legs as he began to sift through the items.

Some of them were random, like a hastily done carving of a tree - it looked like a child did it because Baekhyun probably got distracted, but it would still earn a spot on the fireplace. 

And then some of them were rather impressive, like the birdhouse that had a string of beads as a handle, it would look very beautiful just outside the hut, and he knew Baekhyun would enjoy stealing glances at birds through the window.

“So nice, huh?” Baekhyun cooed, curling around Chanyeol's back and kissing his shoulder, plopping all of his body weight onto broad shoulders.

“Very nice, I can tell you’ve worked hard even though you’ve been sitting on your bottom all _day.”_

Baekhyun squealed when he pinched his side, giggling and leeching on when Chanyeol tried to tug him around into his lap, “No, alpha worked _hard!”_

Chanyeol felt a warmth in his chest anytime Baekhyun cooed and coddled him, it felt _nice_ to be the one being taken care of, but it just felt so good to know someone was looking forward to seeing him.

That his mate was impatient to just have him come down and hug him. 

“And so alpha has to take a break,” The omega puffed into the nape of his neck, running dainty fingers along his chest, “You have a burn now, from being up there so long, it’s time for bed now.” 

“It’s three in the afternoon,” Chanyeol snorted, pressing a kiss to the back of Baekhyun’s hand, “And we can’t sleep without the roof back on, what if it begins to snow?” 

He could feel Baekhyun’s soft pout on his shoulder before the omega whined quietly and shuffled to duck under his arm, worming to rest across his lap. “I’m cold now.” He lied, cheek resting against Chanyeol's thighs.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun always used that excuse when he wanted attention, it was always _I’m cold, I’m freezing! It’s so chilly out!_

He knew it was only because Baekhyun wanted and deserved a ton of love.

“Is that so?” 

The omega looked up at him with a pout, scenting along Chanyeol’s knee while looking at him through sparkling eyes.

“Then you should let me fix the roof up, so we can go to bed.” 

Baekhyun whined a million times louder when Chanyeol laughed at him pouting, rolling off of his lap and to the floor with a huff as he reached for a blanket he’d been huddled in. “Alpha is just so _mean.”_

“Dramatic, puppy,” Chanyeol cooed, urging the omega to sit up before bringing the blanket around Baekhyun’s shoulders, “Just say you want kisses and you’ll get kisses.” He teased.

The omega whimpered and immediately Chanyeol felt his hair stand up as Baekhyun did it again and pawed at his chest. _“Please keep me warm.”_

That wasn’t what he'd wanted his mate to admit or pout for, but it worked because he was reaching over to hug him quickly. “Ah, stop sulking, I love you and you know that.”

“Love…” Baekhyun mumbled, leaning close and smiling brightly while snuggling into Chanyeol's nose, “...my healer.” 

Never in his life had Chanyeol ever previously even dared to dream the words coming from Baekhyun’s mouth, nor feel warm breath on his lips, or a tender, damp kiss to his lips. 

Baekhyun had feather-like fingers drifting over his ears and made happy purrs, like he had no other way to show exactly how excited he was.

“You know…” Chanyeol smiled against soft lips, massaging gently over the scar that ran deep into Baekhyun’s throat. “I think your idea is better, how about I go throw a cover over the hole and we can finish it tomorrow?”

 _We_ as in Baekhyun would pass him tools and demand kisses as repayment, that or forget he was supposed to be helping halfway through.

That was okay, Chanyeol disliked him playing with tools anyway, he was just _waiting_ for the accident prone puppy to stick himself with a nail.

“Good.” The omega pouted on his mouth, growling a playful noise and latching onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Because I want to keep you _here,_ where we can snuggle.” 


	13. Promise you

“Chanyeol. Do you want to mate with me?”

The alpha just about choked, freezing inside the tub and eyeing Baekhyun’s spine.

The omega wasn’t even looking at him and asked such a thing so nonchalantly it was  _ unfair. _

Baekhyun was simply busy using the polished rocks Chanyeol had recently smashed holes in - yes, it took for fucking ever - to slide them how he liked onto the alphas necklace that he’d been give as a sign to mate.

Truthfully, Chanyeol didn’t want to ever take it off, but if it was for Baekhyun then he’d do anything.

He was still flabbergasted more than half the time when he saw it and even more because of the flowers carved precisely inside.

Because Baekhyun could have done anything, he could have done a bow or a knife - signs of  _ strength, dominance. _

But the omega knew him  _ so well,  _ and Chanyeol was neither of those.

“Why-what- I…” The alpha swallowed hard and water waved as he turned to lean over the wooden tub and rest his chin on it, “.. of course I want to.” He admitted quietly, “But we don’t need to mate just for you to be my mate, Baekhyun. By tradition, we’re already mated, pup.”

Baekhyun shrugged a small bit before he was sitting up to place the bowl of rocks on top of the fireplace and turning to face him, expression soft and warm as he sat in a simple pair of soft shorts.

Chanyeol liked him best like this - warm, comfortable, his hair softly curling around the sides of his face.

He’d need a haircut soon, but if his pup wanted longer hair he’d agree to anything because he’d still be beautiful and it would warm his ears this winter.

“I just worry,” The omega mumbled, pulling a fur hide over his lap. “Because when I was being healed I was told they didn’t know if it would be painful for me in the future. I don’t want you to not be able to…” 

The alpha frowned and stood from the tub to grab a cloth from the shelf beside him to dry off.

He could feel Baekhyun looking at him - staring.

He found the omega to be extremely curious about him, specifically about his form when nude.

Baekhyun asked questions that were considered strange,  _ how do you knot? How can it not hurt you? Do you think it would hurt your partner? _

Chanyeol didn’t have all the answered because he’d never done so before, because alphas only knotted when smelling an omega during sex and it was something he didn’t know.

Sex in general he didn’t know, and while other couples were spending winter indulging themselves in their new mates, he was extremely content to just be able to say he had Baekhyun.

And his mate seemed even more content to simply be held and sit by the fire as they told stories.

They didn’t keep things to themselves, much less such important things such as Baekhyun’s curiousity about sex, about alphas in general.

Because he couldn’t remember much and that was for the best, but that didn’t mean he didn’t struggle and have nightmares and wake up saying:  _ I can’t remember.  _

Chanyeol could only be glad it was him that was there for Baekhyun, that he’d chosen, because others wouldn’t wait a night to take the omega. 

They wouldn’t treat him sweetly and probably would find taking a mate that had another disgusting. 

Because the omegas were sold as  _ breeders,  _ not  _ mates,  _ and there was a difference.

Even at age eight, Baekhyun had known there was a difference because he’d had rather died.

“We don’t need to have sex for me to love you.” Chanyeol answered quietly, stepping from the water towards the fireplace and continuing to dry his hair. 

He knew that didn’t make sense to Baekhyun, because he was an omega and felt an obligation that he, as an alpha, could never pretend to understand. 

The alpha took a seat on the floor and Baekhyun was crawling over to lean on his knee instantly, fingers teasingly close to his length but Chanyeol didn’t comment because this was his mate and he had the right to him.

“Do you.. you want to see if it would hurt?” 

“Baekhyun,” He whispered, sighing and cupping his cheek to press a kiss to his scent gland below his ear, “I won’t have sex with you if it would hurt you.” 

Baekhyun shuffled a little, like he was nervous as he spared a tiny lick to Chanyeol's jaw, grabbing around the alphas wrist that held his face, “We can try.. other things?”

“What’s gotten into you, baby bear?” Chanyeol cooed, brushing fingers over his cheekbone, “I thought you were curious, but now I’m not sure. Has someone told you something? Made you feel guilty? I promise you, I don’t feel the need to bind you to me like that. Okay-“

“I found.. your book..” Baekhyun blushed a bit and tucked his head under the alphas arm, “.. with.. the drawings..” 

Chanyeol didn’t know what he was talking about for a second before it occurred to him what Baekhyun was talking about.

One of the books he’d been given by the elder healer that was more of alpha and beta body parts more than anything.

_ But,  _ there was a section used when explaining proper intercourse between alphas and alphas and alphas and betas - because they  _ weren’t  _ omegas and it could be painful if not careful.

It would explain why Baekhyun was so flustered because he likely hadn’t seen such a thing before, such drawings as diagrams. 

They were books for learning purposes, but Chanyeol supposed for someone so innocent they could be seen as flustering.

“I want.. to see if it would hurt to touch a little.. like in the pictures..” Baekhyun whispered under his breath, “I just love you and want you to find out with me.” 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, Baekhyun was  _ gorgeous,  _ of course he wanted to touch him.

But he’d never done such a thing either, Chanyeol had been much more concerned with picking the right leaves and playing with Baekhyun to worry about going around and experimenting.

At least at times like this he could bring his medical knowledge to good use and hopefully not hurt Baekhyun at all.

“Okay.” He whispered, grasping Baekhyun chin to kiss his parted lips with a deep sigh, “Lay down, alpha will try but you have to tell me if anything hurts at all or you’re scared.” 

The smile he got was all sunshine despite the snow blocking them in the hut. “Promise.” 

Chanyeol pecked his forehead before Baekhyun slid down on the rug beside the fireplace, thin legs bent up and looking unsure what to do as he placed his hands on his hair to hold the long locks from his face to watch what the alpha was doing.

Carefully, Chanyeol started removing his shorts and once the omega was exposed took in a deep breath and had to have a bit of self confidence as he ran palms over his inner thighs and moved to settle on his stomach between his legs. 

“My pretty omega. I’m not going to hurt you, petal.” 

“I know.” 


	14. Extra: Befriend you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Children ChanBaek!

  
“Don’t you bother him, Chanyeol. My father said nobody is to bother him too much.” 

Chanyeol nodded shyly, the ten year old fiddling with the ball between his fingers.

It was the first time he’d been allowed into Baekhyun’s hut - or the healer hut technically - three months of sitting outside the door and rolling a ball inside and now, finally Yifan had convinced the elders to let him watch over Baekhyun while the elders went hunting.

Originally, it was supposed to be the grown alphas to watch the eight year old, but Chanyeol wasn’t exactly sure why they’d changed their minds.

Yifan seemed to know, but the future Chief wasn’t much of a talker. 

“If he gets tired then let him rest, just take care of him.”

“I will,” Chanyeol whispered, nervous as he followed behind the taller and slightly older alpha, “What if he doesn’t like me?”

“You’ve been playing for months, he likes games.” 

“He doesn’t know it's _me_ though; what if he says my ears are big like the others?”

Yifan sighed and turned around to pat the youngers hair, “He’s not going to be mean, promise, Yeol. Just be easy with him because he’s _sick.”_

The word sick was said as if a curse word and Chanyeol knew a lot of curse words and frowned because sick wasn’t one of them, “Because he fell off the-“

“Don’t bring that up to him please,” The elder ordered under his breath, “You just take care of him like the healer you want to be, okay? Luhan will bring the two of you lunch and you _do not_ let anyone else inside - If someone tries to come in you _scream,_ okay?”

“Even elder-“

“Even if they’re elders and they tell you to leave,” Yifan said instantly, stopping just outside the tent to turn and pat Chanyeol's hair again, “You _do not_ leave him alone, Chanyeol.”

The younger alpha frowned very deeply, why wouldn’t Yifan want him to let the elders in? He’d always been told to respect the elders.

Weird.

“Why?”

“Because sometimes people do bad things.”

“To omegas?”

Yifan scowled a bit, the thirteen year old looking much older than he should although he knew much more than he should too and nodded stiffly, “To Baekhyun, so don't let bad things happen.”

“Like crying?” Chanyeol pouted a bit, “I don’t want him to cry.” 

The older boy looked as if he wanted to explain much more to him, but Chanyeol was merely a kid even if he was a large alpha. He was quiet and just played by himself a lot and didn’t do much more than help the healer.

So Yifan just smiled tensely and pursed his lips after a moment, “Yes. Make sure he doesn’t cry, Chanyeol. I’ll see you later. Don’t forget not to let anyone in.” 

Chanyeol wasn’t exactly sure what he could do to make sure people listened to him - people weren’t scared of him at all as he didn’t participate in the rough housing the other kids did.

And now, standing outside of the tent, he shuffled awkwardly and adjusted his cloth over his hips, the heat hitting his back and begging him to go inside to escape the sun.

With a puff of his chest he walked into the healer hut and found piles of items, pretty clothes and jewelry.

Baekhyun looked like he had a lot of toys so he wondered why he wanted to play ball with him all this time.

“I know your smell.” 

Chanyeol rubbed his toes together as he spotted the little omega laying on a pile of blankets, dressed only in bandages around his waist and down his legs, he frowned in concern at that.

“Are you okay?” 

Baekhyun sniffed again before the eight year old scratched at a scratch that ran all the way from his jaw to his collarbone, “I know you.” 

“I… playing ball together…” 

They’d never spoken before, even if Chanyeol interpreted the days in between and the timing of Baekhyun rolling the ball back to him from under the tent as words themselves.

In fact, this was the first time he saw the omega other than watching Yifan take him back to the healer shut months before when he’d fallen from a tree.

At least that’s what Chanyeol had been told. 

“Oh.” Baekhyun was really small and Chanyeol found himself pinkening when internally he thought the other was _cute._

The eight year old climbed off his bed and Chanyeol felt bad when the younger was nude if not for the bandages wrapped around his lower regions, he began to drag a blanket behind him as if for cover and took a seat on the floor. “You want to play?”

And just like that Chanyeol was taking a seat to roll the ball back and forth with the omega even though Baekhyun had many much more exciting toys in the pile by the door.

“Why do you have so much stuff?” Chanyeol wondered as in the children’s hut they didn’t even have this many toys.

Baekhyun frowned, “Because I’m an omega.” 

“So?” The alpha shrugged, “That's so many toys! I don’t even have that many toys, we should play with them because I don’t want you to get bored.” 

The omega just stared at him for a second, watching him, but he looked as if he knew much more than Chanyeol and it made the elder chew his lip in fear the other was going to say something mean.

But Baekhyun just shook his head a minute later and said, “I can’t play with them or bad things can happen to me and I just want to play ball together, okay?” 

The younger still had that sort of high pitched tone to his voice, not that Chanyeol could really notice, but it was a reminder Baekhyun was eight years old and he was older and should take care of him.

And he didn’t want bad things to happen to Baekhyun because the other already looked really sad and had a lot of injuries. 

“Okay, we can just play ball.” 

Baekhyun smiled really wide and he was missing his front tooth but it looked really funny and Chanyeol laughed. 

The omega giggled too, a finger coming to poke the empty spot, “I’m getting big teeth.” He bragged.

“I hope they come in very sharp,” Chanyeol smiled, a dimple popping out on his cheek, “And we can go hunting together and catch squirrels, I’m not very good but I think it’s because I’m very big and scary.” 

Baekhyun burst into a bunch of giggles and stood up to move closer, this close Chanyeol could see the sparkling brown in the youngers eyes and the way they tilted slightly down, his face skinnier than the alphas own and he felt very bad he looked so small even if he was little.

“What’s your name?” 

Chanyeol beamed and bounced the ball back into Baekhyun’s lap, “Chanyeol, I’m ten years old. Do you want to be my friend?”

“Can we go play outside when I get better?”

“Okay.” 

“Let’s be friends.”


	15. Extra: Scare you

Baekhyun was sick a lot these days.

It could be a little boring just sitting in here to watch over the omega on those days because Baekhyun couldn't do a lot when they said he was sick.

Although, sometimes they said he was but Baekhyun still snuck out of bed to play with yarn dolls with him and make beads.

Those times were fun, but sometimes things weren’t fun at all because Baekhyun looked very odd sometimes, like he was in a lot of pain.

And sometimes he threw up all over and cried and Chanyeol felt very bad for him.

It made him feel strange because he could help when he was an alpha and older and he was going to be a healer one day - but nobody would tell him what was wrong so he could help.

They said he was too young which was _stupid_ because Baekhyun was younger than him and knew so much more than him and Chanyeol should _know_ that way he can help.

Nobody listened to him though, and sometimes Baekhyun asked him weird things.

He asked him if he could growl as _alphas could,_ and if he would talk to him in the _bad voice._

Baekhyun asked if he smelled very nice to Chanyeol -which he _did -_ and then said he didn’t think alphas smelled very good but that Chanyeol smelled very kind.

Chanyeol didn’t understand what he meant by kind when he smelled as if he was supposed to be a beta or omega and not an alpha.

He knew that the smell of tree sap and nature wasn’t very appealing or masculine because the other kids teased him about it a lot and called him some mean names, but he didn’t want Baekhyun to call him names so he didn’t tell the younger.

He’d be very sad if Baekhyun called him names because then he’d only have a very small amount of friends and the few that were nice to him were all younger than him and he got teased even more for hanging out with the _babies_ like Sehun and Jongin even if both of them were seven and not babies anymore.

Chanyeol was busy braiding a hair clip for the omega, because Baekhyun said blue was his favorite color because he didn’t get to go out and see the sky very often, so he wanted to cheer him up for a bit.

The omega was sleeping rather loudly, squirming a lot in his sleep and making noises that made Chanyeol snap his head over everytime, but he was sleeping, his back on show and Chanyeol felt a bit happier that he didn’t look skinny anymore or have so many bandages on, but Baekhyun was still sad and that wasn’t fun.

A quiet cough sounded and Baekhyun whined, curling up.

Chanyeol was worried and got up to go check on him, moving to sit on the end of his bed and was met by a brown eyed and pained stare as Baekhyun curled into his stomach. 

“Belly hurts so much.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m not allowed to touch the medicines yet,” Chanyeol frowned deeply.

“Medicine doesn’t help me.” 

The alpha wondered why when medicine was very powerful, but Baekhyun looked tired as he sat up to lean against the wood that held up the back of the tent, small body curling up so his toes touched Chanyeol's thigh.

“I wish I could help you more, I feel sad that you can’t come play and do fun things.” Chanyeol mumbled sadly, black hair falling over his eyes as he looked at the omegas clean toes - only so clean because he wasn’t able to go play and that was so not fair.

“We play in here too,” Baekhyun whispered, releasing a quiet and forced laugh as he rolled over to lay on the alphas shoulder, “I like to play with you in here, it’s okay.” 

“Why are you always so sick?” 

“Because bad things happen and I have to get some help.” 

Chanyeol pulled his little face together in confusion, but he didn’t have time to say anything as the tent door was pulling open.

Yifan has always said nobody to enter, even now, so many months later he always said to watch Baekhyun very closely.

“Chanyeol,” The older alpha was large, a round man and Chanyeol frowned at his shocked tone at seeing him, “Didn’t know you’d be in here.” 

Baekhyun though, didn’t seem as confused and tucked behind his back a bit, but didn’t make much more noise although his fingers tangled into the back of Chanyeol's shirt. 

“Minyu,” Chanyeol greeted, this alpha was only a bit older, about twenty but still big, “It’s my job now.” 

Minyu fixed him with an odd look, watching him for a moment before he chuckled and shook his head, “I’ll take over for now, there’s things to be discussed with the omega. You wouldn’t understand.”

Chanyeol didn’t understand - if someone wanted to talk to Baekhyun they could do so in front of him, he was older than the omega after all and would understand.

But he didn’t like being told what to do when he had an important job, super important and the _Chief_ had assigned him to Baekhyun.

He stood up and crossed his arms with a little glare on his face, “Nobody is supposed to be in here.” 

“Boy, you best watch how you speak to me. I’m your elder and you have been told to leave.” 

Chanyeol scrunched his nose up and shook his head, “No, the Chief said to be with Baekhyun and I’m not leaving. He also said to report anyone coming into here because nobody comes close to Baekhyun. I’ll have to tell Yifan and his dad on you.” 

Chanyeol knew he wasn’t very threatening, he was more awkward and shy than anything, but not with this subject.

Baekhyun already didn’t like many adults at all, he said he didn’t like big people very much, and Minyu was very big so he didn’t want to leave him alone - couldn't as it was his job to watch the omega.

But, Minyu still looked more irritated and then slightly fearful at his words, and it made Chanyeol confused - why would he be scared just for wanting to talk to Baekhyun? 

How weird, why would someone be scared to talk to Baekhyun, because he was very nice.

The elder growled at him, making Chanyeol step back and cower a bit, but nothing compared to the omega hiding under his blanket with only his eyes peering out.

Then, he stormed out and Chanyeol sighed in relief.

Baekhyun didn’t seem nearly as relieved though and as soon as Chanyeol was sitting down he was crawling across the bed to his lap and crying very hard tears. 

“I told him to go, did you hear that?” Chanyeol asked, awkwardly trying to hold the smaller omega because even if Baekhyun was little he himself was still a child too, even if he was tall and lanky. “I told him to go so he won’t come bother you when you want to sleep some more.” 

Baekhyun cried and cried and cried until his little form was shaking with tears and any minute now Yifan would come in to switch him for the night even though Chanyeol didn’t mind watching him so late.

Although, Yifan was a lot bigger than him and stronger and Chanyeol knew he wasn’t a very good fighter so it was best someone stronger watch him so late in case a bear or something came after him.

At least that was the reasoning Yifan said, but Chanyeol knew bears only came to the woods, not inside of their homes.

“How come you’re so sad so much?” Chanyeol asked when Baekhyun calmed down and laid tiredly on his shoulder. “Is it because you have a scratch on your neck? Does it hurt so much?”

Baekhyun shook his head, little hands holding Chanyeol's wrist to his chest. “It’s scary.” 

“Whats scary?”

“To be me.”


	16. Extra: Carry you

At ten years old, Baekhyun was more active outside, he was healed much more and no longer required an escort to and from places.

Chanyeol was saddened because this meant they didn’t see each other as much; he, as a twelve year old, spent a few hours a day training with the healer, and other than that he mostly just played and _tried_ to hunt and learn other skills.

Try being the keyword as he was horrible at all of the tasks.

That was okay because he was good at healing and memorizing plants and it didn’t matter if the other boys made fun of him for it.

At least that’s what he thought.

At twelve years old, he should be running around and finding small animals to eat, not picking fruits and berries and learning how to dress a cut.

But he was, and the only real _masculine_ or _alpha_ thing he had going for him was his form.

Chanyeol was growing bigger, towering over a lot of the boys his age and Baekhyun even giggled and told him he was becoming a tree.

Baekhyun liked to climb trees so Chanyeol knew it was a compliment because the omega liked to latch onto his arm and even climb onto his back for a ride sometimes and those times were fun.

What wasn’t fun was that he was going to gather plants at the moment, some leaves and other items when he heard a bunch of laughter and children running around the woods.

But, that wasn’t what interested him, even if Jongin nearly stumbled into him and gave him a big, innocent toothy grin before running off again. 

What interested him was the fact he didn’t see Baekhyun anywhere and the other was _always_ playing around out here.

Chanyeol was now confused and briefly wondered if he’d gotten sick again because there was no way Baekhyun missed playing chase out here.

But, as he followed the other kids' trail back towards where they’d started running from, his answer was soon found in the form of the omega with hair touching the back of his neck and full on sobbing on his bottom in the grass.

His face was a bright red and the noises he was making was a mix of hyperventilating and whimpering.

Chanyeol promptly dropped his basket of supplies to the dirt and started booking it through the wildflowers and grass.

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baek!”

He thought he was hurt, but Baekhyun opened his eyes and they were filled with terror as he started flapping his hands towards him in a way that was both worrying and needy.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered, slightly out of breath as he reached the smaller, patting his head, “Are you hurt?” 

Baekhyun released a sob and grabbed onto his leg like a monkey, latching on as if he deemed it unsafe to not be holding on.

He must have wanted a hug so Chanyeol was kneeling down to squeeze him very tight, tighter than he probably _should_ for the other being so little and _now_ cutely round and chubby. 

But he wasn’t worried about breaking him, because Baekhyun didn’t sound like he hurt him; in fact, his breathing sounded less ragged when he squeezed his shoulders.

“You’re scared?” A small nod into his chest and Chanyeol patted his head in an obvious childlike way, “They left you here? Too fast for you and now you’re scared?” 

“S-So many…” 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure what Baekhyun was saying because he was crying still and shook his head, struggling to detach the smaller from him because Baekhyun was _holding so tight._

“Let's go back.” The elder boy said opening his arms whilst standing, “I’ll let you play with my colors when we get back,” He added because he knew Baekhyun likes the flowers he crushed up in water to make colors even if they didn’t last long.

Baekhyun wasn’t much interested in more than being hugged right now, but he nodded with a loud sniffle and stood up to put his arms up. 

The ten year old barely came to his chest these days, but he got so mad if Chanyeol told him he was a baby, so the alpha didn’t comment and just picked him up with a quiet grunt at the added weight. 

The younger calmed so much faster when snuggled into his chest and listening to his heart.

“You know you don’t have to play with all of them so much.” Chanyeol murmured, “I don’t want them to be mean to you, they left you behind and that’s mean.” 

“Forgot me.” 

“Still. You’re an omega and smaller and they should wait for you. I always wait for you, right?” 

Baekhyun nodded wetly into his chest with a pout on his face as he turned to rest his face on Chanyeol's neck, “Want to play with you only like old times, but you're so busy.” 

Chanyeol sighed because Baekhyun was _right,_ he did have many duties, but in the end he still had to take care of Baekhyun because it was the right thing to do.

“I’m going to be a healer so I can heal you back to normal,” He claimed bravely, “And then you can stop getting sick and play more.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I’m going to be a very good healer one day and bring you back to normal.” 

“I want that.”


	17. Extra: Understand you

Chanyeol was trying to find the sweet scent of Baekhyun as they ran through the trees.

The forest was huge, but these kinds of games were so easy because Baekhyun couldn't control his laughter.

He was giggling too much and giving himself away, but Chanyeol always dragged it on much longer as if he didn’t know where he was at all.

Like this time, where he was aware of the little foot above his head because Baekhyun was a monkey and _always_ climbed trees instead of running like he was supposed to.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol cried playfully, pretending to still be looking for him as he walked back and forth.

A quiet muffled laugh sounded just above his head and the thirteen year old alpha snickered at how horrible Baekhyun was at these games.

“Oh well,” Chanyeol mumbled loud enough to be heard to Baekhyun, “I guess he’s gotten too good and I should just give up.” He pouted, taking a seat on the tree trunk that had an eleven year old with missing back teeth inside.

Baekhyun was getting his pointy teeth now, canines Chanyeol tried to tell him, but the omega just called them pointy teeth, and it made him a little grumpy right now because his mouth was sore and he couldn’t eat hard foods right now, so he was happy Baekhyun was in a good mood today.

“Boo!” An upside down face appeared in front of him with full cheeks, and crescent eyes, giggling and pressing his tongue into the empty spot in his mouth, “I got you, Chanyeollie!”

The alpha playfully pretended to be afraid before recognizing how Baekhyun looked very dangerous just holding onto the branch he was on with his legs as the omega laughed and released his arms to flail, “I’m a monkey, alpha! Monkey!”

Chanyeol felt he was going to be sick as the branches crackled.

“Okay, let's be monkeys on the ground,” He said firmly, grasping under Baekhyun’s arms and earning a faceful of laughter from the omega.

“Alpha! We can’t be monkeys _on the ground!”_ He giggled exasperatedly, although holding Chanyeol's shoulders as he was forced from his branch. 

“Who said that?” Chanyeol chided playfully, patting dirt off of Baekhyun top as he set the little one onto the dirt, “We can too. We can play many games on the ground.” He stated, beginning to walk more.

“No way!” Baekhyun cried, latching onto his back, Chanyeol stopped to allow the omega to leech onto his spine and found relative ease carrying him nowadays. “Like what games? I like tree games so very much, Chanyeol!”

Of course the other knew that because more often than not the smaller was getting splinters from these _tree games._

“Like.. like this!” Chanyeol cried, pointing in front of him, “let’s see who can collect the prettiest flowers and then we can make crowns with them. Remember? It’s been a while since we did that.” 

“LuLu taught me to make necklaces now, did you know?” Baekhyun’s voice was laced with excitement as he leaned over Chanyeol's shoulder to try and get into his vision, “Did you know?” 

He’d only heard this same exact story about eight time this week but Chanyeol awed and smiled, “That’s amazing. You have to teach me.” 

Baekhyun squealed and was sliding off his back, face pink with excitement as he grabbed Chanyeol's hand and started yanking him, “I know where all the pretty flowers are! I’ll make alpha such a nice necklace!”

The place where all the pretty flowers were was the meadow some other kids were playing in and Chanyeol preferred if he and Baekhyun played separately much more, but only sighed because he didn’t want to convince the omega to go elsewhere.

“Chan! Go grab those flowers, please!” Baekhyun cried, pushing his arm towards a bush of wildflowers.

As per the omegas request, he started stomping through the grass to the flower bush.

Admittedly, these were where the best flowers grew, and Chanyeol was impressed Baekhyun remembered where the good ones were.

He didn’t have time to admire them too much though because a body slammed into his back and pushed him into the bush and he yelped, shaking his palm off from where it’d been smashed against the harsh bush branches.

“Oh, sorry kid.” The elder teenager commented dryly, with a ball in his hands.

Chanyeol was just about to nod as acceptance when there was such a loud screech it carried through the whole meadow.

“Hey! That wasn’t nice!” Baekhyun yelled, face already red with anger as the very little boy stormed over with fists shaking at his side. “That wasn’t nice! We’re playing here!” 

“Hey, chill out, omega.” 

Baekhyun didn’t seem to like that at all and surprised everyone as his little fist came out to pound on the older boy's chest.

He was short, only to the others waist really, but that didn’t seem to stop the little omegas _explosion_ of anger.

He screeched and pounded fists at him with all the force in his small body because Baekhyun was nearly untouchable, nobody was to lay hands on him, so he released it all in the form of angry fists. 

Chanyeol was worried because he didn’t know how Baekhyun learned to show such violence, certainly not from them, but the omega was now beginning to kick at the others calf’s as the teenager mostly laughed at him, and Baekhyun scratched the older boy on the chest and that’s when the other actually hissed and reached out to shove the omega to the ground.

“Hey!” Chanyeol yelled, running over but by then Baekhyun was growling and looking feral as he launched at the alpha boy.

“Hey! Stop it now!” 

Yifans voice boomed and it felt like everyone froze. 

Everyone except Baekhyun who was making noises Chanyeol hadn’t ever heard from him before and crying. 

“What’s going on here?” Yifan demanded, rushing up to grab Baekhyun’s waist and only then did the omega just flop into the boy's neck and show the stream of tears down his face.

“He pushed Baekhyun!” Chanyeol outed, “He pushed down Baekhyun and smashed me into a bush! We were just playing!” 

“We were playing here first!” The attacked alpha cried.

“You _don’t_ touch him,” Yifan hissed, “You will go tell my father what you’ve done, and that you've injured our omega - all of your friends too.” 

Yifans words were final, nobody went against the future Chief so it took less than a second of processing time before the other was taking off with his friends.

“Th-They hurt Chanyeol!” Baekhyun whimpered into Yifan's neck, chubby fingers holding the older for dear life.

Chanyeol felt like an intruder watching Yifan calm Baekhyun down, and he would have felt jealous even had Luhan not been following over to him to look at the scratches on his hands, and he also knew Luhan and Yifan had plans to mate when older, so he wasn’t too jealous.

Although he was jealous, Yifan seemed to understand Baekhyun’s outburst much more than he did.

He pet Baekhyun’s head and rocked him back and forth and told him _it’s okay, nobody was going to hit you._

_Baekhyun, you’re safe._

_Nobody touches you, Baekhyun, not anymore._

He didn’t understand, but Chanyeol wasn’t really sure if he wanted to understand because whatever it was sounded very bad and painful.

_“C-Chanyeol.”_

He heard his name barely whispered and within a second Yifan was bringing the crying omega over to him, “He just wants you.” 

Chanyeol nodded dumbly and accepted Baekhyun into his arms, squeezing him tight.

Yifan stares at him for a second before petting his hair and nodding, “You're doing good, Yeol. You’ll do good for him,” He whispered approvingly.

The young alpha didn’t understand then, but eventually he would.


	18. Extra: Have you

_“Alpha.”_

Chanyeol pressed his lips together at the coo for multiple reasons.

One, because Baekhyun recently had been overusing such a title; he’d been cooing it excessively ever since he turned thirteen a year ago, and it was nonstop. 

It _didn’t_ help his heart because Baekhyun also didn’t coo such a thing to many other alphas - not even when they tried to tell the omega to be more “respectful,” he always just trotted over to Yifan and stuck his tongue out at them because they knew the teenage Chief would never force Baekhyun to do anything.

And two, because he had the worst of nights.

He had the worst night crying in his half built hut and shaking his head as he tried to free it of all the insults and laughter he’d heard the previous night.

It was ironically a new moon tonight also, and traditionally Chanyeol couldn’t hide away even if he wanted to rid himself of the memories of waiting all night for Baekhyun at the ceremony only for no mentioned omega to show up.

Baekhyun was only fourteen, he shouldn’t have expected him to come and had fallen for the prank.

“Alpha!” The younger boy screamed again urgently as if he absolutely needed his attention right now, popping over to stand in front of Chanyeol and smack his knees playfully, “Chanyeol! Isn’t it such a nice celebration?”

It was nice, full moons were always nice to celebrate at a fire with dancing and laughter.

“Of course, Baek,” He mumbled, hoping his sadness wouldn’t rub off on Baekhyun too much as he fiddled with his cup of _juice._

Baekhyun wasn’t old enough to have any yet, but he’d seen Luhan sneak the omega a sip before and Baekhyun promptly spit it out and never asked for such _a terrible creation_ again.

Baekhyun giggled and held his knees for support as he hopped giddily on his toes, leaning his face so close Chanyeol could see a line of a sunburn across the tip of his button nose. “I tried to catch squirrels _all_ last night! Did you notice? I didn’t, but I really tried!”

Chanyeol swallowed thickly and wanted to say _so that’s where you were when I was waiting for you, huh?_ But he knew the omega wasn’t at fault.

Apparently he’d just been too transparent for his own good and deserved to let his hopes simmer down into nothing because Baekhyun wasn’t ever going to be his mate.

“I didn’t.” 

Baekhyun pouted, his curls touching Chanyeol's nose when he shook his head cutely and released a tiny growl, one that was a _why aren’t you playing with me?_ sort of noise. _“Alpha!”_

“Baekhyun!” He cried just as obnoxiously, knowing Baekhyun’s short temper was threatening to explode as he wasn’t given his attention as fast as he should. 

The omega just beamed toothily before promptly turning around to take a seat on his thighs, plopping against his chest with a laugh. 

Normally Chanyeol would push him off playfully and it would end up in the two chasing each other in the forest. 

But he didn’t feel like such a thing at the moment and he suspected Baekhyun wasn’t just being cuddly in hopes they could play chase because he was smiling very wide and scooting closer to rest his cheek against his chest, smaller fingers grasping the string of beads in Chanyeol's hand.

“You’ve found out how to dye them _pink!”_ Baekhyun yipped excitedly, gasping and blinking up at him with a pout, “Why didn’t you tell me!”

_Because this was supposed to be your mating gift._

It looked uglier the more Chanyeol stared at it anyways, the stupid hair clip that he’d dropped into the dirt on his run back to his hut in tears.

He was an _alpha,_ he should just man up and accept that the prank was over and done with.

But he couldn’t because it hurt.

“I only recently found out,” He mumbled.

Baekhyun just smiled and breathed in a rather loud, childlike way against his chest, his toes doing a sort of rubbing motion against Chanyeol's knee unknowingly. “Can I have it?”

Chanyeol frowned, “You want it?”

“It’s so pretty!” The omega cried as if obvious, “I don’t want you to give it to someone else, alpha. Of course I don’t! I want it for myself and special occasions.” 

The alpha didn’t reply quickly enough and Baekhyun released another whine, tilting his head up so he nosed Chanyeol's jaw, “Alpha, can I _have it?”_

“Sure. Yeah, yeah, you can have it.” Chanyeol whispered, shaking his thoughts away.

Baekhyun squealed an excited chirp, taking the clip between his fingers and without any help sliding it over his temple and pulling the hair back there.

Without having looked in the river at his reflection it caused his hair to bump up towards the root like the clip wasn’t quite sitting right and it was clamped so it pulled all the hair from that side of his face back and showed off the curve of his round cheek down to the scar on his neck.

The omega didn’t seem to care at all, kicking his feet a bit with a happy grin before smiling cheesily with his nose scrunched up, “It’s so pretty.” 

It certainly looked prettier now than it did moments before and Chanyeol nodded dumbly.

Baekhyun slipped off his lap then, standing tall although still tiny compared to everyone in the entire pack, “I want to dance now,” He ordered holding the end of his top over his legs, lips pressed together in such a childlike smile that made his eyes into little almonds. 

“Then go dance, Baek,” Chanyeol laughed, reaching out to fix a hair that was standing straight up. 

“Want to dance with alpha,” The omega pouted his lips, grabbing Chanyeol's sleeve with a tug, “Want to dance now.” 

The sixteen year old sighed and rolled his eyes fondly before obeying the tugging hands and standing up, instantly Baekhyun was twirling around him with excited jumps. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
